Love is Dreadful
by Bloody Neko 55
Summary: Winner VS Loser. No story there but what if the losers are the losers they really are. What if the winners are losers themselves. What if a group of losers are actually famous singer. Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko. Love, horror, forgotten memories a missing lock
1. Bad News

Chp. 1

Me: Amu, break up with Ikuto Now!

Ikuto: WHY!

Me: Tsukiyomi, you weren't even able to get to 5th place Amu is in better than you!

Ikuto: Which year are you looking at?

Me: 2010! And amu was able to get 3rd place. You're second last. 19th!

Amu: Neko what are you arguing about?

Ikuto: *Hugs Amu* Amu's mine!

Me: Let go of her you loser

Amu: please read and review

Kukai's POV

The blaring of the alarm hurt my ear. But since when was the alarm clock so close to my ear. I bolted up to turn off the blaring as I did there was a note under it saying Kukai. 'Guess it's for me' I unfolded the paper only to see a nicely written letter. It read:

_Dear Kukai,_

_I've hoped you enjoyed your life alone inside the mansion but be sure that when Ami and I come home the mansion is nicely clean. I hope you still remember the punishment for messing the house up._

_Sincerely,  
>Your twin sister.<em>

My hands were shaking uncontrollably now. Especially on the last part. Well let's just see what I'll end up doing this time. I mean the mansion's in a big situation. I just had a party last night. Let's just see what happens in school.

*AT SCHOOL*

I kept walking with my head kept down thinking what would happen if SHE found the house wrecked. As I continued walking a met up with Ikuto and Utau. "Yo Kukai!" Ikuto greeted. "'Sup man?" "Ohaiyo Kukai!" Utau cheerfully said with a slight blush. While on the way to school, I finally asked, "Tsukiyomi, do you mind telling the populars the come over to my house and help me clean up from yesterday's party?" Now that I mention it, The Populars are a group formed by Ikuto in Seiyo High school. Only chosen people are allowed. For example, Utau is also in the group. She's Ikuto's little sister, when the whole school heard the news everybody started realizing that Utau's cold attitude was exactly like Ikuto. Other reasons for people to go into the popular group are either the person is hot of cute. Unlike Kairi who is super smart but in also in the popular group. Now back to the story. "Kukai, you live in a mansion don't you have maids and butlers?" Ikuto asked. "Nope" I answered back. There was a loud sigh before Ikuto said 'Fine' "Besides why do you need the house to be clean" Utau asked leaning closer to me. "Now that you asked, well there's a long lost friend coming back to the mansion and she's the only one who pays for the bill and does all the work but the punishment was if the mansion is left for person and it isn't clean once everybody is back it's a 2 week punishment of doing housework. I can't even cook!" Then Daichi popped out of the bag. "And I don't want to see Kukai in pain" "No worries nya~" Yoru said, Ikuto's Shugo chara. A cat-like boy. "We should help Kukai, Utau-Chan" Eru said. Utau has two Shugo Charas unlike both of Ikuto and me.

When we arrived at the school gates we met up with the guardians. Unlike the populars, the guardians are the students that have Shugo Charas. So far there have been too many Guardians. So we had to get two different places. So here it is. Ikuto is the dark king, his Shugo chara is Yoru. Tadase is the light king, his Shugo chara is Kiseki. Hoshina Utau is the dark queen, her Shugo chara is Iru and Eru. Yuiki Yaya is the only Ace, her Shugo chara is Pepe. Then there's the Jack chair. I am the dark jack, my Shugo chara is Daichi. Fujisaki Nagihiko is the light Jack. He too also has two Shugo charas. Even if he's a boy he has a girl Chara. His Shugo charas are Temari and Rhythm. Kairi too is a light Jack. His Shugo chara, Musashi. To my surprise Yamabuki Saaya was there too. Saaya is part of the populars but she's not a guardian. She's a slut and a bitch, at the same time she's Ikuto's girlfriend, but I don't think Ikuto likes her. He is a playboy after all. Today's going to be a long day for me.

Me: Well that's about it.

Ikuto: Where's Amu's appearances?

Me: She went come in until...I don't know. Chapter 5? maybe.

Amu: Yes i won't have to blush each and every minute in this story.

Me: Please review. By the way Amu you would still have to end up with Ikuto. This is an amuto story

Amu: (pout)


	2. Beaten on the First Day

Me: Amu please forgive for giving you such a bad position. Please stop hitting me!

Amu:(Hitting Neko) You deserve it. Why the hell do you even have to write this?

Me: 'Cause i wanna

Ikuto: Neko doesn't own Shugo Chara or us.

Normal POV

The crowd of high school students watched with amazement as The Populars walked through the hall. Ikuto in the front leading each person with him. Utau on one side of him and Saaya on the other side. Girls and boys were yelling out compliments. Some of them thought it was childish to separate classes with losers and winners even if they are seniors this year. As they entered the class they were only met by the ignorant faces of the annoying losers. A loser girl with brown shoulder length hair was reading a book in a way nobody would see. She had a bored look but those glasses still made her look like a nerd.

The homeroom teacher walked in. As he walked in everybody hurriedly went to go sit down. "Well we will be having a new student today. Please come in." The door slid open to reveal a girl. She walked swiftly not tripping at all. Ikuto was checking out each and every place of her. 'Chest, not so big, curves, all in the right place, face, like nerd with the glasses, uniform, too formal. She's a loser" he thought. "Allow me to introduce you Omamori Ayako. She transferred from London though she is Japanese. Ayako please go sit in the back corner there until your status is chosen" Before she walked over the she handed her homeroom sensei a note. He read it and nodded. Ayako started walking off out the door. "Where are you going!" Ikuto shouted standing up thinking that she might be skipping class. "Tsukiyomi-san, she's not going anywhere besides the principal's office. The competition is only two weeks from now. She needs a status." "I already have one for her. Loser" Ikuto said. "That's not how we chose it for the last few years so let her go." Sensei said. Though before he could tell her to leave she had already gone.

Ayako's POV

I continued walking down the hall keeping a straight look. Inside I was screaming. 'What the hell is his problem? Calling me a loser before Aruto could decide what a jerk." As I continued walking I heard a loud scream. I came face to face with a blonde hair girl who was running away from 3 people. They big and looked strong. The girl saw and started walking towards. "Please help me. I was skipping class and ran into them." She explained. "Who are they?" "You're kidding. They are the most vicious people in the school. My name's Hoshina Utau. Are you new?" I nodded my head. "Oi girlies, don't forget we're still here. And Hoshina you still owe me an apology." An orange-haired guy said. I looked down at Utau she had a big bruise on her cheek. I walked in front of her protecting her. "Go and fix your face in the nurse's office I'll finish this off." I said emotionlessly. "Oh so the nerd thinks she can bet me." He reached into his jacket only to take out brass knuckles. "Shidou wait this is going too far. Please don't do this." Utau said getting in front of me. "Too late." He was going to take a blow at Utau but I used my instincts and pushed her out of the way taking the blow instead. My glasses fell off as I coughed up blood. "Hoshina, go and help yourself." "I can't do that. I'll go and get help." She said speeding off. "Well let's have some fun." The guy said.

Utau's POV

I continued running until I reached my class room. I opened the door with full force panting hard. "Hoshina-san where were you this whole time" I heard my math teacher ask but I ignored it. "Ikuto and Kukai come and help me." "Utau you have a bruise on your cheek what happened." Kukai asked worried. "I ran into Shidou, at the same time a met a new girl. She saved and is currently already coughing up blood." With that last part made Kukai stand up and start running towards the exit. "Ikuto let's go" "Fine. The rest of the guardians come as well." All the guardians stood up and started walking with Ikuto.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the destination. What everyone saw was shocking the new girl was on the wall being grabbed by her throat being hit continuously. "Ayako!" Kukai shouted out. Shidou quit punching her and looked over to us.

Kukai's POV

'Damn it how did this happen! For sure she's pissed. If he doesn't stop he'll end being killed' I thought. "Shidou unless you don't want to die you should better let her down now!" I shouted. "Oh, Souma Kukai has a feelings for this girl. Fine." He did drop her but as she dropped half-way Shidou kicked her in the stomach. She flew all the way to the wall on the opposite side of the gang. She crashed at the wall. Her ponytail was untied. "Shidou!" He continued walking towards Ayako purposely stepping on her glasses making them shatter. He went up to Ayako. As he was about to throw a kick at her she blocked with only her arm. 'Crap she's pissed!' I screamed in my head. "What the-" She slowly stood up as blood dripped off her face from all those impacts. Shidou used his brass knuckles and started punching at her. She dodged each. She lifted her arm and pointed it straight forward to Shidou's chest. With a strong impact like that nobody could survived, well maybe Shidou could. Though it was still the same, he coughed up blood. "Dude you 'kay?" one of his buddies started running towards. He was still on the ground coughing up blood. His other friend ran towards Ayako. Attacking each chance, missing each. "Saito. You do that you'll end up like him" I shouted pointing at Shidou. "Have enough fun?" Ayako asked. "Let's go" Shidou said hoarsely. As they ran off. Ayako also started walking off as well. "Oi are you okay?" Ikuto had asked her. She picked up her glasses letting her hair cover her face. When her back was straight and turned towards us. "Why are you worrying so much when you gave me a status of a loser? Shouldn't you be laughing at me right now?" "Well that's because…" Ikuto stopped mid-sentence. "You gave me a status without thinking and then shouted at me when I was about to leave. Don't you think you worrying about me is a little awkward." Ikuto looked up and glared at her. She just smiled and continued walking down the hall. "Nya~ Looks like she left." Someone said and for once it wasn't Yoru. "Yue, why did you have to talk?" Everyone stared wide-eyed at what they were hearing and seeing.

Me: Nyaha Roofie!

Ikuto: Why am I so hopless.

Me: 'Cause you are...

Ikuto/Me:(Glaring back and forth)

Amu: Review Please. Stopping glaring you two.

Me: Better on writing with hopeless boys.


	3. Conversations

Ikuto: When will you be doing an Amuto

Me: SHUT UP, perverted neko. It's not like i can keep the WiFi on everyday.

Ikuto: Well that's what you get for being under-(gets beaten and tied)

Amu: Is anything wrong?

Me: Nothing at all Amu-chan. Please do the disclaimer!

Amu: Neko doesn't own shugo chara or us.

Ikuto: Mmmhmmm(Help me)

Normal POV

Everyone stood quiet as they watched three charas floating right above them. "Yue sometimes you can be very stupid you know that?" One of them said. She had long black hair bat wing and devil tail adding with holding a scythe. "Death, you shouldn't say that to Yue. She just wants to be noticed." Another one said. She had a witch hat, golden eyes, purple curly hair and a witch outfit. "Blair you shouldn't worry about me and Death starting a fight nya~." The last one said. She had cat ears and tail and big paws, adding with pink hair. Ikuto the first to speak, "Whose Shugo charas are you?" Yue started to laugh. "You don't know do ya? Well Blair and I are from the same owner. Death too but her owner isn't really herself right now." "What does that mean?" Utau asked. They didn't answer. After a long two minutes of silence. Something appeared. Another Shugo egg. This one had diamond around. Out pop out a Shugo chara. She had a sad expression on her face while holding her arm. Her arm seem to be bleeding? Tadase spoke up, "Why are you bleeding? Shugo charas aren't supposed to bleed." Though he was ignored. "Dia, why did you come here?" Death asked in a low voice but loud enough for the human to hear. "I'm here to tell you that everyone else back home is getting worse. The cracks are getting bigger." She replied with a sad voice. She was about to say something again but before she could she clutched onto her arm and disappeared. "This is bad nya~" Yue shouted. Making all the guardians watch intently. "Blair go back home and take care of everyone. Death we're going to find her now!" All of the Shugo charas flew away leaving the guardians dumbfounded.

Ayako's POV

I walked through the halls limping with each step. My sides still hurt from all of those impacts. I had gone to the bathroom to wash off the blood but a scar still showed. My legs had a few bruises. I arrived to a door. I knocked twice before entering. I walked in to see a blue-haired man. He owns the school at the same time he is the headmaster. "Aruto-san, what is the point in calling me here on my first day and giving me a status?" "I'm glad you asked. Though the real question to me is: why do you have so many bruises on you when you are just walking through the halls?" He asked with a smile. "Don't tell there was a car that crashed into the school?" "Ha ha, very funny. No not really. I bumped into a girl named Hoshina Utau. She had a bruise on her left cheek and some dudes were chasing after her. One of them I remember was Shidou." I replied. "I see. Well please sit down." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk and I sat down. As I did a cat jumped onto my lap. "Long time no see Kuran" Kuran was a cat with a very rare fur color. His fur color was midnight blue, like Aruto's. I stroked Kuran's fur while Aruto explained about the status. "Ayako, in this school when you are in a class like you were just now you would have to have a status. Meaning loser or winner, popular or geek. My son, Ikuto had this status going on since the start of high school until now a senior student. Once you get your status you would stay with that group and compete with the other group. When I say compete, I mean every week on the end of the month we would compete. One whole week of competing. Right now the populars are winning. I believe Ikuto should already have said that you should be in the loser group from the look of your uniform and those glasses. Though he might rethink it. Probably after seeing you fight Shidou. We also have Judo(Japanese fighting) in the competing. So what do you think?" He stopped talking and looked at me. I was still stroking the fur of Kuran. I lifted head to speak. "How stupid. Competing with each other to see whose better. That's so childish." I replied back emotionless. "That's so like the REAL you. Anyway, Ikuto chooses your status on a simple thing of Karaoke. You'll find the guardians in the Royal Garden. Go ask Ikuto where the Karaoke will be." Aruto said standing and turning to look outside through the mirror. "How will I know which way to get there?" I asked standing up to leave. "Don't worry anybody like you and the guardians should be able to find it." That doesn't make sense. I walked out of the office shoving my hands into my jacket pocket and relaxing for a while. The whole sentence repeated over and over. 'What the hell does that mean? Damn Aruto for being a poet and mysterious.'

Me: Well that's the end.

Amu: R&R

Ikuto: Amu get back in here and finish your 7 minutes.

Me: Tsukiyomi don't play those games in my stories. (beats Ikuto again)

Ikuto: It wasn't my idea. Kukai wanted us to play this.

Me: (Glares at Kukai)

Kukai: I think i'll be going

Me: Hold it right there!


	4. Mysterious Catgirl, X chara!

Me: Time for Amu to appear!

Amu: (bluntly) why?

Me: 'Cause I want you to.

Ikuto:(Making peace sign) Neko doesn't own shugo chara. Enjoy

Normal POV

The guardians sat there bored out of their mind not knowing what to do or discuss. That's when Tadase spoke up. "I think we should discuss about those Shugo charas we had seen this morning." "Good point Tadase. We should also discuss about why Kukai was being so protective over that new girl" Utau said looking over at Kukai who none other than trying to hid away from Utau's glare. "Kukai do have feelings for that girl?" Ikuto asked. "Tsukiyomi I can't have feelings for her because she's the twin sister of my friend." Kukai replied feeling uneasy. "I see. Though there's one thing that confuses me" Nagihiko said. "What is it Nagi?" Yaya asked. "Ever since we became guardians, we haven't ever seen any X-eggs." "Fujisaki-san has a point. Maybe there isn't really a meaning of being a guardian." Kairi said without even looking up from his book. "Well at least it's better than sitting in that classroom listening to that teacher babble. Everything went silent when Ikuto heard a dong sound. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto your pocket is glowing." Tadase said with a glare. Ikuto dug into his pocket and pulled the Dumpty key. It was glowing and giving off a weird tune. Then it stopped glowing and the noise. "Excuse me I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Everyone turned to see Ayako standing there. "How did you get here? Only a guardian knows how to get here." Nagihiko said. "Sorry, I came here to ask Tsukiyomi where the karaoke is going to be." Ikuto looked back and forth from the lock to Ayako. Then said "Do you know the most expensive karaoke in Tokyo?" Ayako nodded. "That's where we'll be singing. The guardians adding Saaya and Lulu are coming." Ayako had no interest who were coming, so she left. "Oh by the way, Kukai~ is the house nice and clean?" She asked looking over her shoulder. Kukai gave her a look that didn't make Ayako flinch one bit but only made her smile. "I see" She said before leaving. Everyone stared in surprised as if Kukai and she had a connection. Just before anybody could say something Kiseki spoke up. "I sense X-eggs, minna!" "Eh, at a time like this. Fine tell us where they are."

The Shugo chara led them over to the forest on the back of the school. There they saw a huge amount of x-eggs chanting 'useless, useless' over and over. "Never have I seen so many x-eggs at once" Kairi said wide-eyed. Everyone stared amazed. "Minna stop staring and charanari!" Utau shouted. Everyone nodded though before they even go to say 'my heart, unlock' they heard a giggle. A girl with long purple hair with a black uniform that looked like was from Sekai appeared behind a tree. "My, my guardians sure do take a long time to character transformation. I was really looking forward to it. OH well, attack!" Gigantic amounts of x-eggs started attacking the guardians. Each one dodging each attack until Yaya fell for the trap. "Ouch. That hurt so much" Each and every x-egg gathered around Yaya. "What a weak person you are. Never mind, I'll finish you off right now!" She lifted up her hand to direct the x-eggs but stopped after hearing a 'nya' sound. "So you finally showed up. I've been expecting you." Out of nowhere a girl popped out of one of the trees. She had long bubblegum hair that went up to her hips. Curves all in the right place and a perfect chest. Adding to everything she had black cat ears and tail. A chara was also floating beside her. "That chara was the one we saw before." Ikuto said. "Yo, nice to finally meet you guardians. Though I think you should try and get a bit stronger. People with x energy in them sure are dangerous." The girl said. "Heh so you know about it well I guess it's time for you to disappear. My own heart, unlock!" The purple haired girl shouted. The guardian stared wide-eyed as they watched the girl charanari. "H-how is this even possible" Nagihiko said. The light disappeared and there floating in the air was the purple-haired girl with leather shorts and tank top with a cape. On her forehead was an x mark. "Come Kuro Neko. Attack me with those claws of yours. I, Takagi Yuu will bring you down!" She darted forward to the so-called Kuro neko. Slashing her hand each time she could. 'What is she trying to do' Ikuto thought. When Takagi landed an impact on her she shouted, "X-egg insertion!" A black cloud appeared and pushed Kuro Neko onto a tree. Though instead of crashing into the tree she pushed from her feet and landed on the ground while clutching on her shoulder, sweating. "Hah, there's no choice now but for you to give up, Kuro Neko" "Wait a minute. Are you the singer Kuro Neko?" Utau suddenly cut. Kuro Neko stood up and bowed down, "Nice to me you Hoshina Utau, Hotori Tadase, Sanjou Kairi, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kukai, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Besides that. Kuukai is the house clean?" Kuukai looked at her and looked back not wanting to answer the same question. "How do you know Yaya and minna?" Yaya asked. Kuro Neko did not answer but turned back and faced her opponent. "Yue, charanari." "Finally nya~"

Me: Review to get to know what happens. Ciao!


	5. X Charanari VS Kuro Neko

This one's a bit short. But i like this one the best!

Kuro Neko's POV

"Yue, charanari." "Finally nya~" I heard Yue purr into my ear. "My own heart. Unlock" Light started to surround me. Yue went to into her egg and went into my chest. Black cat ears appeared on my head. A cat tail appeared on my bottom where my spine ends. Clothes started to appear on me.

The shoes came on first they were black leather boots that go up to my knees. Next black leather shorts appeared. They only went from my hip to my thigh.

Then the t-shirt came on. Okay fine it wasn't a t-shirt at all. It was sort of a bikini like that covered the bottom of my breast but showed half of my cleavage.

My hair was tied into a high ponytail that showed off my bare back. Lastly the accessories came on.

For some reason an earring was added on my left ear. My fingernails became longer and sharper like a cat's. Finally a choker was added on my neck with a lock that was named "Humpty Lock". The lights around me faded and I was back in reality.

"Gya!" I heard a scream from a few guys. I looked over to see, Kukai, having a major nosebleed, Ikuto, trying to stop his nosebleed, and Kairi almost having a nosebleed. The other two boys, Nagihiko and Tadase were just blushing.

"Don't think just because you have a revealing costume like yours doesn't mean you can defeat" Takagi shouted while hovering in the air still surrounded by x-eggs.

And she was right. She had inserted x energy in my shoulder and it's slowly going around my body. It made me feel much paralyzed. "Does it feel good to be the one in victory?" "What are you talking about?" She said confused at what I'm asking her. "You wanted to be the top of your class and tried the hardest but a group of girls told you it's worthless. They called you a loser and told you to give up. You listened to their insult and actually believed in it. Stress came into you and you felt very hollow. This is why you have an x-egg right now."

I told her trying to make her understand unfortunately it didn't work. "So what if I listened to their insults. At least right now I'm winning and stronger than my opponent. X Energy!" she shouted a black cloud attacked me; I dodged it as fast as I could. I jumped off the ground and went to Tagaki's height and grabbed.

"Your dream is to run a business and make lots of money and see lots of happy faces. How will you be able to run a company when you lose hope so easily? You have to keep your ground. Don't lose hope." "I want to run a business, true. But with me in such a state there is no way I can do it." Tears started to well up in her eyes. I smiled lightly. "It's okay. As long you have confidence in yourself then you're fine. Negative heart, Open Heart." A white light covered both of us. The big x on her forehead disappeared.

The light disappeared and Tagaki slowly landed on the ground. At the same time I jumped to a tree so the guardians wouldn't see me. I watched as Takagi woke up and was confused where she was. She seems to realize that she wasn't at school and started running.

I looked over to the guardians; they were trying to figure out what they just saw. Ikuto was staring blankly at the trees. I saw his eyes widen. Wait, he's looking at me. Crap he saw me. I jumped continuously until I was out of the school campus. 'That was to close from being spotted.' I thought. And continued jumping away.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chp 6

Me: Yo Finished chapter 6. enjoy!

Ikuto's POV

The whole day gone by so fast that I couldn't think properly. And for some weird reason I've been staring at Ayako the day. She hadn't been paying attention to class at all and she had finished first on the math test.

"Ikuto, what are we doing here?" I heard someone ask. I threw away the thought of the new girl and came back to reality. I looked over to my group of populars sitting of their, standing around chatting, or sitting down and looking bored. "Well, I told everyone to stay longer today because Kukai wants us to help him clean up his house from last night's mess." I announced. "Kukai-san, don't you have any maids or butlers. You live in a mansion. Who does the cleaning?" Saaya asked checking her nails. "Well, I don't live alone in that mansion. There are still two girls that also live with me-" Kukai stopped mid-sentence when Utau shot a glare at him. "Though, I can't do anything with them. 1, is because one is my sister and the other one would tear me apart if I just touch her or look at her" Kukai explained. I thought for a sec than asked, "Kukai when are they coming home." "That, I don't know" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then how about we clean the house tomorrow?" "That could work, Tsukiyomi, but you have no idea how exhausting the punishment is. Though, you're right." I grinned at my victory and turned back to the group. "Today, we will stop here. Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, let's hang out for a sec. I've got a place I'd like to show you. I went there a week ago. Disperse." Everyone left only the people I called stayed behind. Somehow, Utau stayed behind as well. "Utau, why aren't you going home yet?" She turned around, and for once I saw the scariest glare that made me even shudder. "Utau, relax. I'm going to a normal café. Nowhere else." "Just a café or a café with slutty maids and you're going to bring home so you can pound them like every time! If you are going to a place where there are maids then I'm going to show the pictures to Dad!" "Utau, I promise I'm not going to do that. Besides this café may have maids but they don't fall under my spell. There are also butlers who go beyond my looks, so it's fine." "Fine but be back by dinner. Even if Dad isn't home you still have to appreciate my cooking's." With that she spun around on her heels and left. I tap was felt on my shoulder; I turned around to see Kukai. "Tsukiyomi, are you really going to keep your promise?" he asked with a smirk; I smirked "No, not really. Let's get going." We swung our bags over our shoulder and started walking out. As we walked out I could've sworn I saw someone still in the school. "Oi, Ikuto-san aren't you coming?" Nagi called out. "Wait for me outside." I shouted back. I walked towards the figure that kept walking down the halls. I caught up to it. "Oi, the exits the other way." I stepped closer to get a better view. A girl. She had stopped dead in her tracks. I got closer to her, thinking as if there was something wrong with her. As I got close to her, she turned around. That was only to reveal Ayako. It surprised me; I jumped back a few meters back. "Don't go to the café today." She said emotionlessly and continued walking.

I walked out of the school to meet Kukai and Nagihiko. My head was spinning. Thinking what she meant by no going the café. "Tsukiyomi, y'kay?" I snapped out my trance. "Huh, what, oh, I'm fine. Anyway let's get going."

As we were going to the road, something fast went right past. I jumped back a few steps. The thing that went right past me were middle school students on skateboard. "Ne~ don't you think that's a bit too mean." A boy said turning around to face me. "Heh, she doesn't care whether she kills a high schooler or not. So don't say things that are stupid." Another boy said. 'She. What the hell? A girl just tried to run over me!' The third person turned around and it was girl. Golden eyes, chocolate brown hair, like Kukai's, a bored face. "Ami, when did you get here?" Kukai suddenly shouted out. "Kukai, you know this girl?" I asked. "Kukai-nii, I went the house just now. I think you're going to get the punishment from Onee-chan." She said bored. "Ami, please don't tell her. She'll tear me apart. Did she the house yet?" Kukai asked frantically. "No worries, she didn't see it. Though she will see it eventually" Ami said back. "Anyways, see ya." As she was about to leave. She turned around again. "This is for you, Tsukiyomi" She lifts up her middle finger and …. Time out! Who the hell does she think she is? She gave the middle finger while sticking out her tongue. Before I could react she had already rode off with a smirk. As I looked, that smirked looked extremely familiar, it's only those eyes that aren't familiar. "Kukai, somehow just now that smirk really looks like yours. Big and cheery." When I turned around Kukai had his bangs down. Slowly he explained "She's…my… sister. Hinamori Ami." I stared wide-eyed at Kukai. I've known for all these years and he's never told me about this. "Kukai-san, what do you mean by that" Nagihiko asked. "Guys, I admit it. I have a little sister that acts mean and cold." He said with a goofy smile. "Don't hide secrets from us Kukai." I told him. "Anyway let's get going"

A few minutes later…

Kukai's POV

We arrived at the café. There were big writings saying: Neko Café. "Ikuto, I don't think they have butlers here." I told him, all he did was smirk. "Well duh, I'm not going to a place where there are men with better looks. We opened the door to be greeted by girls in maid outfits and cat ears and tails. "Welcome to Neko Café, masters" they all said at once.

Dressing Room

Unknown POV

'Those bastards are such idiots. Even after I warned the blue idiot he still doesn't listen.' I thought while putting on some lipstick. I grabbed my cat ears and tail, and put them on. That's when I heard someone call me. "Ne~ are you done yet?" "I'm done. I'll be out any moment." I fixed my dress and started walking. 'Well time for work' "May I please take your orders, master."

Ikuto: Where the hell is my Amu!

Me: (Lips Sealed)

Amu: Review.

Me: No reviews, no new chappie! ^_^

Ikuto: That's blackmail.


	7. Neko Cafe

Normal POV

'Neko Café? Why did it just have to be here?' Kukai had asked himself. Ikuto noticed his distress and asked him, "Kukai, is there something wrong with you? You look pale." Kukai lifted his head and gave him an unsure smile. "Ikuto, you do know that these kinds of cafés are only sluts or whores who dress up busty?" "That's the problem; they don't have any of those busty outfits. They have ordinary maid outfits with ears and tails. Though they have huge breast and round butts." Kukai sweat dropped seeing how Ikuto was drooling, with fantasy bubbles all around him. We walked in and were immediately greeted by maids with cat ears and tails.

Kukai's POV

A maid showed Ikuto, Kairi, Nagi and I where to sit. The whole place was crowded. Well mostly with men. A few tables were girls. "Sorry masters may I please take your order, or do you still need some time to choose." A maid came over to our table asking that question. I looked up and saw green emerald hair with matching eyes. My eyes widened. 'Miku!' I thought. "I'd like a chocolate parfait." I heard Ikuto say. "We'll have tea." Nagi and Kairi said. She looked over at me with a smile. "What would you like _master~_." "Coffee" I said back. She smiled at me once more before walking away. As she walked by Ikuto, Ikuto lifted his hand about to grope the maid's ass. Just as he was about to touch it a hand stopped him. "I'm sorry, but one of the rules in this café is: No molesting the maids. I hope you've already ordered." She said letting go of Ikuto's hand. I looked up to see her features. Petite waist, long slender legs, big breast, creamy skin, honey-golden eyes, and pink….PINK HAIR. 'Oh shit' I thought.

Ikuto POV

She walked away without another word. I stared at her for a few seconds before called by Nagi. "Tsukiyomi-san, we have a living corpse here." I looked back in time to see Kukai's soul coming out. "Dude you okay?" I asked. "How can this be happening?" He said. "Tsukiyomi, that girl that just stopped you from touching the other girl's bottom is…the…..person…who…..owns…..the...…mansion I live in." "Wow, Kukai. I didn't know that you also hit on sexy chicks." "Tsukiyomi, don't say that. That girl is Omamori Amu!" Kukai immediately covered his mouth after blurting out her name. Everyone in the café was staring at them. "Geez Kukai, don't put up such a big show." I told him annoyed to the fact his attracting too much attention.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, our order came to us. "Excuse me, here are your orders." Though this time was a low voice. Lower than a girl's. I turned to see a male. I was shocked. "Kaito, don't do other people's job without asking!" A green-haired girl said. "My apologize." He gave the tray back to the girl and she started what she was supposed to do. Just as she set Kukai's coffee down a loud slamming filled the whole café.

Everyone head turned toward the direction of the door. There stood three thugs. Their eyes gave off a scary vibe all around the café. "Oi, show where this short green haired girl is." One of them said lifting up a picture. I glanced over the maid beside me. It obviously wasn't her. Sure she had green hair, but her hair went all the way down to her ankles. "Enough Kudo. You can't keep doing this." Kaito said. The so-called Kudo guy grabbed Kaito from the collar of his shirt lifted him up. "You got some nerve. Why don't I put a bruise on that pretty face?" He said patting Kaito's cheek. All he did was smirk; "Go ahead" Kudo clenched his fist and went for the kill. Kaito closed his eyes waiting for the impact to come on him, though it was simply blocked by a tray. "That's enough. If you haven't noticed this is a café, not a fighting arena."

Amu's POV

'Curse this. If he keeps showing up, all the customers would go away.' I kept a firm grip on the tray which was blocking Kudo's punch. "You've sure got some nerve, girl" Kudo sneered at me. 'This is going to end up in a big mess.

Me: Cliffhanger!

Ikuto:(Grabs Me) Hurry up and finish this chapter!

Amu: Ikuto put her down bad kitty

Me: Amu, you've come to save me!


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry for not posting any new chapters. Though right now I'm having a major situation in school work including a writer's block. Soon it's going to be spring break. I promise to post at least three chapters for each story. I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! ^_^'


	9. Kuro Neko is Back?

Me: Chap.9 Sorry it took so long.

Ikuto: Next time you should make sure you do your homework.

Me: It also includes French, bastard.

Ikuto: well you can watch Shugo chara and learn it.

Me: Is something wrong with you. You just say 'Bonsoir' and that's it!

Amu: Enjoy.

Ikuto's POV

Everything seemed to be confusing. A maid of the café was fighting off a big thug and everyone was watching. 'Omamori Amu' I though. I've heard of that name before. There once was a singer that started as 'Omamori' but I don't remember her first name.

Amu's POV

'God damn it, where the hell is Misaki when I need her!' Kudo kept pushing on the tray. 'Where the hell are you Misaki?' I was so caught in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the weight from the tray got lighter. I looked back at Kudo only to see another maid in front of me. "Finally!" I shouted. "Misaki what took you so long?" She turned around to meet me. "Sorry, Amu-chan. I was hiding in the kitchen. Though when I heard a commotion out here. I came as soon as possible." I smiled. "As expected from you." "So Kudo, how about we take this outside. We would like to keep this café nice and clean." I watched as Misaki and Kudo walk out of café. I rushed into the kitchen to get some extra trays.

Normal POV

The customers of Neko Café stood outside waiting for the battle to begin. "You know that you are wearing a dress, right?" Kudo asked, smirking. "I'm not an idiot. So I guess I won't be able to lift my leg to kick your ugly face." "You call my face ugly? I'll kill you, you bitch!" Kudo dashed forward to Misaki striking impacts at Misaki's face. She had blocked each impact by moving her face by going left and right. He did a side kick trying to kick here face. Each and every of his attempts to harm Misaki were wasted.

After a few more attempts Kudo got tired of fist fight. "Damn this already!" he cried out. He pulled out a pocket knife and started running towards Misaki. Misaki stood there not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come at her. After a few minutes of waiting for the pain she opened her eyes to only see Amu standing in front of her blocking the knife with her tray. "Misaki how long are you going to stand there?" She asked without turning her head. She smirked and straightens herself. "Sorry Amu. I was just shocked." and smirked. Kudo pulled the knife out from the tray. "Well let's end this" Amu said. Misaki nodded behind her. "So you bitches are confident on taking me on. Fine. Come towards, Kudo, bitches." He dashed forward. As he struck at Amu, Misaki took his arm and kneed it hard. Kudo retreated. He clutched his arm in pain. "You BITCH! How dare you break my arm?" "My bad, maybe I used a bit too much strength." Misaki smirked a mischievous smirk. "You better remember this." And with that he ran off. "Um, Misaki I think I should've told you this before, but you classmate from Seika, Usui Takumi, was watching you the whole time when you were fighting." Amu whispered in Misaki's ear. Misaki turned her face giving Amu an 'oh shit' face.

Just then somebody out "Kuro Neko!" Everyone around watching us fight Kudo gave off weird looks. That's when they all looked at Amu. "Everyone look, it's the singer Kuro Neko. Omamori Amu!" A random person said. The people all started rushing towards Amu. Though they were all pushed back by some people. Then a random girl started. "Look, it's the legendary Vocaloid that sing with Kuro!" There stood the former group of Vocaloid, Miku, Kaito, Len, Rin, and Luka. "Eh, where's Meiko?" somebody asked. "Don't Worry she'll be back." Miku said.

Ikuto, Kukai and the rest of the people were shocked to see the former band Vocaloid, and the world wide singer, Kuro Neko. "Hm…. It seems as if people have said that when Kuro Neko went missing so did the Vocaloid band. So that explains why people are so excited." Kairi said pushing his glasses up. "Let's call it a night. How about it?" that's when they noticed it was already dark out. They agreed and started walking towards different directions. "Kukai, let me ask you something?" "What is it, Tsukiyomi?" "Now that Kuro Neko is back, do you think the Easter production will start again?" "Well that's your father's company right? So I guess that he might start." "You think so" "Yep"

Me: Next chappie. Amu saves ikuto!


	10. Something's Wrong Pt1

Me: Sorry this one is kinda short.

Recap

"Kukai, let me ask you something?" "What is it, Tsukiyomi?" "Now that Kuro Neko is back, do you think the Easter production will start again?" "Well that's your father's company right? So I guess that he might start." "You think so" "Yep"

End of Recap

Normal POV

On the way, Ikuto and Kukai spotted girl wearing the Seiyo uniform. "Oi, Kukai." "What is it?" "Do you think that girl that just walked into the alleyway was from our school?" "Probably. Why do you ask?" "Most of the girls are afraid of alleys and avoid them. Should we go check it out?" "Whatever you say man."

They both ran over to the other side and went over to the alley way. "You there, stop right there!" Ikuto shouted. Pointing at the girl who didn't even turn around to look at him. "Answer me. Why are you walking here when you're from Sei-" "Ah, Shut dup boy!"

Ikuto was cut off sentence by some drunken man. "Eh~ There seems like there's a girl who wants to join us." They walked closer to that girl standing beside her. "Say pretty, tell me your name." Ikuto and Kukai watched intently on the girl's action.

She lifted her arm slapped him. The impact made the man hit wall. Ikuto stared at the wall. 'It's cracked. How could somebody in our school be so strong?' Ikuto started sweating fearing that in the competition he would lose to her. "You bitch! I'll cut you!" He grabbed out a knife going directly at the girl. "Watch out!" Ikuto shouted and charged at the incoming spear.

Mysterious Girl POV

"You bitch! I'll cut you" the drunken said. He took out a knife. 'That's the second time I have to fight someone who has a weapon." He charged at me. I was prepared at what was coming. "Watch out!" Suddenly, there in front of me stood Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My eyes widen. The man was just close to slash Tsukiyomi's chest.

I quickly got in front him. Using my left I dodged the blade, meaning I let the blade slash right through. In the process the glasses fell off. Using my right hand, I jumbled all of my strength, and punched the man straight in the jaw. Sending him flying. I got down on my knees. I was losing so much blood from the cut. "Are you okay?" I looked over to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto handing my glasses. I kept my bangs low and started running away. "Oi!" I heard from behind. I kept running I wouldn't hear the footsteps.

Ikuto's POV

'This girl is damn fast!' I had lost trail of her. That's when I saw trails of blood. I followed the trail. In the end of the road there was a dead end. Standing there was the girl. All of a sudden thunder came then a heavy rain. Due to the water her bangs covered her eyes making it impossible to see her eyes. "Quit running and come here." As I took a step closer she backed away. What the hell. Nobody ever did that to the Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I was surprised.

Right when I was about two meters away from I started to recognize her. 'Jet black hair, extremely formal clothes.' "Aya...ko?" "Tsukiyomi!" Just then I heard Kukai. She took that chance and jumped over the wall. When I turned around she was gone. I cursed under my breath. "Nice going Kukai. I lost her." "Geez sorry. Anyway who do you think that was?" "Ayako… I think." I looked at Kukai. That was looking at me like an idiot. "Anyways since it's raining than why don't you come to my house. It's close by." I nodded and followed him.

After a few minutes we were walking through a thick forest. "Kukai, are you sure you know where we're going?" "Yep" Right after that, I saw a mansion in the middle of the forest. My eyes were wide. "You can stay here for today." "Sure, thanks Kukai"


	11. Something's Wrong Pt2

Ikuto's POV

The next morning I woke up and remembered that I wasn't in my house. 'Ugh, I wonder if that really was Ayako last night' "Oi~Tsukiyomi, you better get up or you won't get any breakfast" I heard Kukai. That's when I heard someone else. Female I think. "Kukai put on your uniform. Go brush your hair properly. Go and take a shower, you ramen eating pig!"

I peeked out of the room and a familiar. That's when I realized she was the girl from yesterday that nearly ran over me. She looked over to me. "Hey, aren't Aruto?" My eyes widened. How the hell does she know my father? "Ami, he's Aruto's son, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" She squinted her eyes turned on her heels and started heading down. "Whatever. If you both aren't ready by 7:30 no breakfast for you"

. . .

On the way school I met up with Utau and the others. "Ikuto where were you yesterday?" Utau asked. "It started raining halfway on the way to school, so I stayed in Kukai's house." "Really?" Utau said not believing me. "Fine we were caught in an alley way trying to help someone from our school but she ran away without her glasses." "Can I see those glasses?" She asked. I handed her the glasses and she examined it. "These are Ayako's glasses." My eyes widened.

Utau's POV

"Can I see those glasses?" Ikuto handed me the glasses. I looked at the design. 'This design…' I looked up at Ikuto. "These are Ayako's glasses" his eyes widen; I knew something was up, but he won't tell me. "Ikuto are you sure you don't have anything to tell me?" I asked once more. He shook his head and continued walking. I looked over to Kukai who was extremely bad at keeping secrets was looking down on the floor. Everything this morning seemed wrong.

When we got to the school gates we saw Ayako there. "Ne~ Utau-chi, let's go show Ayako around the school. Rima-chi come too" "Good idea Yaya" I said. "You guys go one ahead we're going to accompany Ayako-san around the school, 'kay?" Ikuto wasn't paying attention. He was watching Ayako. I left him and the others there to go for Ayako.

Normal POV

Everyone was blabbering away. Due to the absent teacher, the first period was free. Ikuto was confused. This morning Ayako seem totally fine. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Ayako. She was sitting perfectly fine while reading a book. Ikuto couldn't' take it anymore.

He stood up from his chair, walked over to Ayako's desk and lifted her up from her shirt's collar. "Is there anything you need Tsukiyomi?" With a mighty punch, he hit her straight on the cheek. Making her fly all the way to the front of the classroom. All the attention was on them. Ikuto smirked, thinking that by now she was probably crying. Though when she stood, she straightened her uniform. There was no sign of tears in her eyes. Ikuto was stunned. Nobody has ever been able to pull off something like that. "Ouch" with that one thing that Ayako said made Ikuto go over the edge.

Again he charged to Ayako trying to punch her again. She used her left arm and blocked the attack. With a swift move Ikuto grabbed her arm, tight. He smirked, seeing how she was trying to hide her emotion, but Ikuto saw right through. He saw the pain coming from her eyes. "Hm~ you sure are a tough girl. But let's see how long that will last." He said with amusement in his voice. "Tsukiyomi, who was the one that saved you last night?" She asked. Ikuto's eyes widen.

Shocked, by what she said he asked, "Why the hell would you like to know." "Because, I believe that you have my glasses." "And~ do you think I will give you back some random glasses." "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you really are nothing like you father." Ayako said laughing a bit. This pissed Ikuto off.

His gripped tighten. Ayako flinched. "You sure talk like you know my father pretty well?" Ayako looked up, and smirked. "That's because my mother was his ex-girlfriend" Ikuto's gripped tightened. Ayako was in pain now.

Somebody stood up suddenly "Omamori!" Ikuto looked behind. The person that stood up was a person from the Loser Group, the green haired girl, Mion. "What are you going to save her" "Tsukiyomi…" Ikuto looked back.

_PUNCH! _Ikuto let go of her arm. Ikuto had a red mark on his cheek. And the person that punched him was Ayako. She was on the floor clutching her arm. A trail of blood was coming down from her uniform. "Ayako-san, are you okay?" Utau rushing to Ayako. She stood up still clutching her arm, turned to Ikuto, "You really are an ass." And left.


	12. Ayako vs Ikuto

Me: Even though this is the 10th chapter sorry the good parts start now.

Ikuto: Geez why couldn't you make the story shorter.

Me: Geez Sorry.

Amu: Enjoy!

Ikuto's POV

I was on the way to the school's nurse to see if Ayako was okay. Utau had yelled at me and scolded me. Saaya wanted to come too. That would be nice, but Utau told me to go alone.

When I arrived at the nurse's office. I didn't see Ayako. The nurse walked out and greeted me. "My, Ikuto-kun. Do you need anything?" "Um, did you see Ayako come here?" "I did. She took some bandages, took off her uniform and started wrapping her arm. Just then the chairman came and took her." I nodded and said thank you. 'Why the hell would my father need her?' I thought.

When I got to the chairman's office I stopped halfway after hearing some ouches. I peeked through the crack in the door. There I saw my dad disinfecting Ayako wound. Her inner uniform's sleeves were rolled up.

Ayako's POV

"Ouch! Aruto, it hurts!" I yelled. "Heh, you sure are still the same like when you were younger." I punched his hard-on chest. "Don't tease me!" He finished disinfecting, and started wrapping my arm. After he was finished, I rolled down my sleeves.

"So Ayako, how did your first day of school fell like?" I gave him a what-the-hell look. He sweat dropped, "I see. Well I don't blame you. You have a scar on you forearm. Where did you get that from?" "While protecting you son." I heard a slight shift right outside the door. I stood up and started walking towards the door. Aruto watched me go.

I opened the door and saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto leaving. "Is there anything you need Tsukiyomi-san?" He stopped and turned around. Aruto popped out right behind me. "Ikuto have made a new kind of way to find her status?" He smirked and looked over his shoulder. "Today after school you are going to fight me." And with that he left. I slouched, "Aruto, can you give that son of your and slap on his face?" Aruto chuckled. "Sorry Ayako." He ruffled my "hair" I started to walk away.

Aruto's POV

After Ayako left I went to my desk and sat at the edge of the desk. I started chuckling. "Ikuto is such an idiot to make that proposal. It's been such a long time since I've seen you fighting, Amu." I took out a picture from the drawer. The picture had a pink-haired girl clinging onto Ikuto's arm and Ikuto was blushing really hard. I smiled lightly.

*At the classroom*

Normal POV

From the very moment Ayako stepped into the classroom, all eyes were on her. Saaya stood up and walked over to her. "The fight will be at the auditorium after school, 3:00. Don't be late." And left. Ayako had no interest in knowing what time it was. She continued walking to her desk. When she got to her desk, she was surrounded by a few people from the losers

Those people looked extremely familiar to Ayako. She smiled lightly, "Nice to see you guys again." After she said that those people started smiling as well. "Shiki, how long are going to keep a straight face." Ayako said to a red haired boy with sapphire eyes. He smirked. "Ayako, are you sure you're going to be ok? Ikuto is pretty strong." A green haired girl with matching eyes said. "Tell me, when was the last time I fought, Mion?" I asked. "If I remember it was 2 years ago, in the alley way in Paris."

Ayako smirked. "And tell me did I ever lose any fight?" This time the twins answered. "Of course you've never lost on fight. Well besides the one yesterday." "Hikaru, Kaoru, Mion, Shiki, and Haruhi. I'm going to purposely lose this fight."

*After School*

Everyone one was yelling out Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Poster and banners had Ikuto's name on. Fangirls were squealing for Ikuto to win. A betting booth was near the entrance for people to bet. All the bets went to Ikuto. The Losers group voted for Ayako thinking she would win. One group didn't bet at all.

A person gonged the gong. Everything went silent. The chairman, Aruto came into view. He began, "Welcome, my students, today we are going to see my son, Ikuto, against our new student Omamori Ayako." Murmurs filled the whole room. "Please enjoy as much as you can." The random guy gonged the gong again, and everything went silent again.

Two people showed up. It was Ikuto and Ayako. Everyone started cheering. The referee came and told them to shake hands. He blew the whistle and the tournament started.

Ikuto's POV

I heard the referee blow the whistle. I stood there getting ready for any attacks. Though everything felt awkward. Usually my opponent would be rushing at me and trying land an impact on me, but this time it was different. She just stood there doing nothing. 'Heh, if she isn't going to do anything. Then I'll attack first.' I charged forward. Swinging a punch towards her face, but in a flash she was behind me. My eyes widened. 'How the hell…'

I quickly turned around, tried to kick her. Again she moved away in a flash. I stopped moving to take a break. I looked at her; she was standing there absolutely relaxed. I looked over her outfit. Somehow it looked familiar, a uniform with black shorts, showing off her long slim legs. Just then an image popped into my head, a pink-haired girl that taught how to fight. She had the same way of fighting style and uniform.

"You sure do remind me of someone. But fight me truthfully. Stop running around." "You sure talk tough Tsukiyomi. Though it seems like you have forgotten how to fight properly." She said. My eyes widen again. She was talking as if she knew something about my past. This time she dashed towards me first. My reaction was too slow. I was hit on the cheek which got me flying. I stood up and faced her again. She was still in her relaxed form, but this time she was in a fighting position.

I smirked. She charged towards me again. She was about to do the same technique. I blocked this time, "the same thing won't work the second time!" and kicked her. She went flying; she landed on her feet like a cat. She wiped her cheek that had a red mark. "Ikuto, show us your kitty ears!" a random girl shouted out. It was a good idea. I whispered to Yoru, "Yoru, chara change." "I've been waiting nya~"

Ayako's POV

"IKUTO , show us your kitty ears!" a random girl shouted. That took my interest. I knew that Tsukiyomi had a cat shugo chara. "Hurry up, Tsukiyomi. Show me those cat ears." I said it to myself. Ikuto was crouched down. His cat ears and tail popped out. I smirked. "Death, you there?" a chara came onto my shoulder. "Yes. I'm here." "I'll need you soon."

The whole crowd went wild shouting 'Go Ikuto!' He charged to me. His speed was faster this time. I was still able to watch his movements. He tried to kick me several times. I dodged each kick. On every kick I had to move back a bit. "Ayako, what are you doin'? Attack!" I heard Death hollering in my ears. I tried to ignore it but she was yelling to hard. All of a sudden Ikuto punched straight forward. I moved my face, but his right towards my face. His eyes widen from the very moment he saw Death on my shoulder.

Normal POV

Ikuto was surprised. Astonished, Ayako had a shugo chara and she didn't tell any of the guardians. Not only was he surprised but also a bit scared. The shugo chara was the chara that he saw the other day with 3 other. The chara gave off a murderous aura. Like it was different than a normal chara.

"I guess it's my turn to attack this time, right Tsukiyomi?" Ayako asked. She charged forward first trying to punch Ikuto again. No luck. Then she crouched down as if she was going to trip Ikuto. Ikuto thought that way so he jumped. But instead, after Ikuto jumped Ayako stood up again and did a back kick on Ikuto's cheek in mid-air.

The punch had a lot of impact making Tsukiyomi Ikuto fly away. He landed on his back, which hurt a lot. He laid there for 3 more seconds. The referee started counting to three. When he landed on 3 he yelled "Round 1 winner: Omamori Ayako!"

The place became silent. Everyone was in shocked. That's when there was clapping sound. Everyone including Ayako and Ikuto turned their heads to Aruto; who was smiling and clapping. "This the very first time I've seen such a long battle. 30mins" That was it. Then everyone started clapping. "Round 2 will be starting in 5 minutes!" the referee shouted.

Ikuto's POV

My back was aching. It hurt a lot. I tried standing up but it hurt even more when I did that. I sat back down and face palmed myself. 'Just now… That technique… I've seen it somewhere.' I stood up and started walking towards my father. He was smiling a sly smile as if he knew something that I didn't. "Ikuto, come here. I need to tell you something." I heard him say.

I walked towards him. He gave me a picture, a picture of a pink haired girl. My eyes widened. Why did he give me this picture? "If you still remember how she fights then you'll be able to defeat Omamori-san." He said. "Are you crazy? She is stronger than Ayako. There no way I can defeat her by remembering how Amu fought. Even though she looked completely innocent. She is a cold blooded killer; Ayako is just a girl with luck."

Aruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well you saw she had a shugo chara. Be careful. The chara is extremely dangerous. Oh, and by the way, Amu is not a cold blooded killer, she's just better than you." Aruto said back with a light chuckle. I gave him a glare went back to the arena.

The referee blew his whistle again and round 2 started. Ayako charged first. Watched each of her every attack. As I kept watching, something happened. A picture of Amu came into my, my old friend that disappeared 6 years ago, appeared in front of me. I stopped dodging all of a sudden and got hit.

Ayako's POV

'Shit, what am I doing? All these moves are what Ikuto know.' Ikuto had dodging and I took that chance and kicked him. He sat up, holding his cheek. His eyes were wide open, confusion was in it. 'Looks he still remembers' I chuckled a bit. I continued.

Me: That was long. 5 pages, 1,808 words. Hope you didn't get tired.

Ikuto: review and all that stuff or i might never be able to kiss Amu.

Amu: Who would want to?


	13. The Dream

Me: Hello this id the 11th chappie where the real deal start to happen hope you enjoy it!

Ikuto's POV

The day was finally done as I flopped onto my pillow face first. I flipped over on my back and looked up to the ceiling. Everything felt so weird in the fight. Ayako lost but still she had a good chance of winning.

~Flashback~

The third was on. We both had one point. We were both panting and breathing hard. My body's muscles were aching. Not knowing if Ayako's were also aching, but she was also breathing hard.

The referee blew the whistle and started the last and final fight. Ayako charged towards me with enormous speed. I was still chara-changed with Yoru, and ran away just in time, but for some reason she got behind me. From the very moment she was about to kick me, I remembered something. Hastily, I blocked the kick and threw a punch at her face.

I smirked, 'Thank you for teaching me this, Amu.' When I looked over to Ayako she had a gentle smile on her face as if she was satisfied. "What are you smiling at Omamori Ayako?" "Nothing, really, anyways let's get this finished with."

She attacked once more; she had me hard in the side. After that she hit me straight up my chin. She followed along with me. "I'm sorry I left you Ikuto. I'll be back soon," she whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened. I kicked her hard in mid-air. She flew all the way down with a crash. Everyone saw Ayako lying on the floor. I was the winner. The referee blew the whistle, and the match ended. She stood up, "Congrats" and left.

My father suddenly patted my back. He gave me a 'let's-go-home' face. I nodded and left me. Then a bunch of students rushed to me. "Tsukiyomi, awesome! I've never seen that kind of technique!" "Ikkun, you were excellent!" the moment somebody called me that I snapped. "Don't call me that." I warned the girl.

Everybody was shocked, my shoulder was patted. I turned to see Kukai grinning, "Well folks, since it's finished let's all go home!" "Everybody, have a good day" Yaya yelled.

~End of Flashback~

I rolled over to my side. 'Why did I react like that to that girl' I thought. Just then an image came into my head of the same pink-haired girl saying 'Ikkun~!' I sat up, thinking if there was something wrong with me. 'Maybe I'm just tired' I laid down and fell into a deep sleep with a dream.

~The Dream~

The sky was clear, with the white clouds and large sun. I was sitting in a huge meadow. Laughter was being heard somewhere else. I was sitting with my mother and father, and two other people. I looked over to where the laughter was happening.

There I saw Utau running away from...Kukai? Kukai was in my dream, but he looked younger. Utau also looked younger. Running in front of Utau was a pink-haired girl that looked like an angel. She was wearing a long white dress and her hair was flailing with the wind.

She ran over to me, "Ikkun, come play with us!" she said. Her bright smile on her face. She tugged on my arm. I stood up with her, and she dragged me over to the center, she tied a blindfold on me.

"Come and catch us Ikkun!" the girl yelled. Laughing was heard all over, I followed the voice that sounded the most beautiful. I kept walking until I hit something and fell on top of it. I took off the blind fold, to find the girl under me. "Hee hee, guess you found me." She said.

Then suddenly the scene changed. I was in a fire. My house was on fire. This time there was shouting and screaming being heard. I was grabbed by the hand by the same pink haired girl.

We were running toward the door when another wood structure fell. "Not this way, Ikuto!" This time she wasn't calling me Ikkun, she was calling me Ikuto. Kukai appeared caring Utau who was unconscious.

"Kukai we have to get out of here before the building collapse!" "You're the boss." "Let's go Ikuto!" she said to me. Again we started running. "Ikuto, hurry up and chara change" I heard Yoru. "That's right Ikuto chara change with us!" The girl said.

I chara changed and so did she. She had a pink cat ears and tail. "Kukai, are you ready." Kukai had also chara changed with Diachi. On the girl's shoulder was and chara. The cat chara! "Let's go!" she jumped through a crack on the roof, Kukai and I followed along. We were outside of the burning house.

Somebody suddenly grabbed me. I turned to find the girl hugging me and crying. "Ikkun, you're okay." "Geez, Amu you're in middle school and you still call him that." My eyes widen. Amu. "I'm sorry for leaving you Ikuto." was the last thing i heard. Black out.

~Back to Reality~

I jolted and a slight squeal was heard. I looked over to see Utau. "Ikuto, you promised Kukai to help with cleaning his house. "Oh, sorry. I forgot" "It doesn't matter anymore. He was found out and now he is in punishment." "How does that girl look like?" "She was…pretty. Shockingly, she is Kuro Neko, Omamori Amu!" Utau said with a blush on her face. She was squealing saying that she got an autograph.

I congratulated her and and went back to sleep.

Me: The End Kukai: WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONE TO BE TORTURED!

Me: Because, you should at least feel a little pain sometimes.

Kukai: PLEASE REVIEW OR I MIGHT STAY IN THE POSITION OF A MAID!

Me: Bye Bye!


	14. Mysterious Girl Amu or Not?

Me: Finally the main character is out in the spotlight!

Ikuto: Why does it take you so long.

Me: Hey, i forget to upload it okay.

Amu: Ikuto, you shouldn't push her too much!

Me: Amu, you're on my side!(Hugs)

Amu: Enjoy!

Ikuto's POV

My back was still aching after yesterday's fight. I lay in my bed. Since it was Saturday I had to quickly come up of something's that are new the will attract the audience's attention. The following week is the last week of this month.

Meaning the one whole week competition with the loser and winner are going to begin. Then I got off my bed, changed my clothes and started heading outside. Until, "Ikuto, where are you going?" Utau asked. "I'm going outside for ideas for next week's competition." "Can I come along?" "Sure, why not."

She went to her room and changed into a Lolita dress. We went to a lot of places. In the end I wasn't able to think of anything. "Ikuto, the isn't like you. Did something happen to you?" I looked over at her and gave her a confused look.

Utau's POV

Something was wrong. Usually Ikuto would only take an hour until he thought of something new. It's already been 4 hours since we left the house. All of the sudden, shouting was being heard. "Kya~ look it's Kuro Neko" A girl yelled. The big screen had shown a girl singing.

That was when Ikuto stood up to look closely at the screen. His eyes were big and huge as if he has seen her somewhere. I looked back and saw, pink hair and honey golden eyes. The Kuro Neko was actually back.

The I looked back at Ikuto, who was already walking away. Then someone else started squealing, "Look, the original Vocaloid band is there with her" "Ikuto, have you thought of something yet?" "Yes, I have Utau." And started walking away again.

I caught up towards him and thought, 'Could it be that he is going to do a singing competition?' When we got home, Ikuto went straight to his room. Mom asked what was wrong. I told her I don't know.

Aruto's POV

'Yesterday's tournament seems to have been set up. Amu usually would be fighting all her might, but she let him win.' I sat on my swivel chair waiting for the list Ikuto was supposed to give me. After the tournament he said he wanted to make some changes.

I heard a slight knock on my door. "Enter" in came Ikuto with a piece of paper. He handed to me and read it right through. "Hm, it seems as if you still want to keep fighting in" "Yes, I want to see if Ayako was really fighting me seriously." Ikuto said. I was amused that he hasn't figured out that she was Amu.

I kept looking down the list and stopped at the last 5 things. "Why is there an alcohol drinking contest?" "There had been rumors around the school saying Haruhi from the loser group is always going into bars having a drinks contest on who can keep drinking without getting drunk, then Kairi unexpectedly was found by me doing a drinking contest." "I see, and then please explain the bottom ones."

"Fashion modeling, rumors have been going around that someone from the loser is in a company where she designs costumes. People have been saying that this girl is from England, and her mother and father own a designing company.5 star company, that is. Then for singing is because people caught Shiki from the loser playing an electric guitar. They said he looked cool and smooth. Mion the green haired girl was there with him singing. The boys said she sounded sexy. The twins from that group including Haruhi were also there." Ikuto explained.

"Well make the pairing for each match but for singing would be a band." Ikuto nodded and left. "Let's see. I wonder if Ikuto should be with Ayako again for the fighting." I continued looking down the list I came to one saying, "Instrument playing" "My, my, Ikuto have you finally started showing some feeling

. . .

Normal POV

It was around 9:00 already. Utau was in her room doing her homework and listening to Kuro Neko's newest release "Paper Moon." She was singing it so loudly that Ikuto had to shout at her couple of times. Finally he couldn't take it and left to his favorite place to play violin.

When he got there Yoru popped out from his shoulder, "Nya, Ikuto your sister is so loud." Ikuto chuckled a bit. Just then Yoru lifted his head to smell the air. "What's wrong Yoru?" "I smell a shugo chara, and familiar one." He led me and ended up in the place where I play violin.

Instead of an empty place there was girl playing an old fashion flute. The melody was slow and calming but at the same time it was sad. The rhythm was excellent. First, it was high pitched and fast, then it became low and slow as if it was talking about its childhood.

As I took a closer look, I saw pink hair, a nice body, and closed eyes. I continued to stare at the angel in front of me. I accidently dropped the bag of catnip for Yoru making a loud clanking noise. The girl stopped playing and looked at me.

I saw her full figure. A nice body, for sure, honey golden eyes and pink hair. Then I remembered the girl in my dream and the girl in front of me. "Amu…" Before I knew it she was gone. "Ikuto who was that?" "I don't know." Ikuto stared into the sky looking up to the bright full moon.

Ikuto: What the hell? I get to see Amu for 5 minutes and she's gone!

Me: For you information, you've been seeing Amu in every class you go to. You also kicked her hard.

Amu: She's right.

Me: BTW, the song PaperMoon is actually not sung by Amu. It's sung by Tommy heavenly 6. It's a nice song. Listen to it.


	15. The Race

Me: Today ladies and gentlemen we will start the excitement!

Ikuto: Shut up already! You haven't been typing for a week, even though summer vacation started lat week.

Amu: Ikuto she was still probably depressed about her report card and her test, so stop blaming her!

Ikuto: Oh, sorry, Ne-

Me: (In the corner) Report card, Report card, Report card,Report card...

Amu: Well enjoy!

Normal POV

Ikuto was walking alone to school. He ended up sleeping in. Due to yesterday's encounter with a girl he had stayed up late unable to sleep. He had told his father about the girl, but he just said to go away. He so busy thinking of whom that person was.

When he went into his classroom, again there wasn't any teacher. All the students were doing whatever they wanted. Though, this time every girl and boy had their I-pods, I-phones, or the Blackberries.

There were listening and chatting. "Ikuto, over here!" Utau had called out for him. "Yo, Tsukiyomi. How did you sleep?" Kukai asked. Ikuto walked over to them; eyebrow twitching. "Looks like you guys are doing fine. What's going on right now?" Ikuto said looking around. "Haven't you heard Ikuto? Kuro Neko, the top singer around the world is back in Japan." Utau said showing him a poster.

. . .

It class time but all the students were called into the auditorium, by the headmaster, Aruto. The students sat down in their places. When they quieted down, Aruto stood up to make an announcement. "My dear students, I apologize for having to call you in your class time. But as you know our annual competition for the seniors are going to be starting today. After this announcement, all the seniors will be sent to different rooms. Losers will be in one room the Populars will be in a different room. Your instructor will tell you courses for this whole week and the rules. Well please leave."

Everybody stood up and started walking towards their own classes. The seniors stayed back. Aruto walked up to them. "Well, we'll be starting the first course in 30 minutes. Here are your instructors. They will show what the course is for today. Populars, this is Sakura. Losers, this is Souko" Ikuto was stricken. The loser's instructor was his mother. "Well let's go" Souko said leading the losers to the room.

"Don't feel so bad Ikuto. I did it for good." Aruto said. "Well Populars, let's go to the classroom." Everyone followed the instructor.

~Loser's Classroom~

Souko's POV

'Everyone here was a loser? How could Ikuto say that? Sure, they look weak but how could he say that?' I was mad to the core. Ikuto had chosen these people to be in a loser position. Every one of these kids family are in a company that have lots of money.

As I looked around, I saw a group of kids standing around a black-haired girl. As I looked closer, I noticed honey-golden eyes. The people around her seem to be protecting her from something. I smirked, 'So Aruto was really telling the truth.'

I took a deep breath and exclaimed. "Everyone, please face this way and listen. Today's course is marathon running. Though it won't be easy, there will be parings. A boy and a girl, but you are not jus t running together. One of you has to carry each other and pass through different obstacles. Go ahead and volunteer if you want to do it." I sat there waiting for someone to volunteer. Nobody was volunteering.

That's when a hand came up it was the black haired girl, "I'll do it with Shiki" She pointed and a red haired guy, who I figured out who it was. "Well, Shiki will you be carrying her?" "No, I'm carrying him." The girl said. I was shocked, "Are you sure you'll be able to carry him?" "Don't worry he may look heavy but, even Mion could carry him." She started leaving the classroom.

Ten minutes later

The black haired girl came back and had changed her clothes. "Shiki, why don't you also change your clothes? You won't be able to breathe through that uniform later." She said. "That reminds me, what's your name?" "Omamori Ayako." She said. "Nice to meet you Omamori-san." She gave me a smile stuck her hand out. "It's nice to see that you're still very young, Souko-san." She said with a smile. It really was her. "Well, our 30 minutes is up let's going to the tracks."

~At the track~

Normal POV

Chattering was everywhere. The Populars were already on the track. Like every other month, Utau and Ikuto were partners. The Losers haven't come out yet. Some students that were there started saying "They're probably too scared to come out" one of them said. Though after that the losers came out. Omamori Ayako was with Shiki. The headmaster, Aruto also came out. "Everyone listen up, I will explain to you the course." Aruto said.

"You will be starting over here and also ending here. You'll be running into the cafeteria. Be careful there, because there are traps for every course. After the cafeteria, you'll go to the swimming pool. There will be people spraying water; if you're hit there'll be a strong impact. Then you have to cross the pool, there will be wobbly bridges if you fall you immediately lose." Aruto had to stop short way to answer somebody's question. "Headmaster, if a person pushed you in would that be disqualification?

Aruto nodded and continued. "After the water, you'll go to the gym, again there will traps, and that's the end of it. It'll take longer even if the course is small. Do you understand the instructions?" The two competitors nodded. Girls started shouting for Ikuto. The Losers were unconfident but Mion started and the rest came. "GO AYAKO, SHIKI!" Ayako gave them a smile.

A random person came between and said, "Partners, on their back." Everyone was shocked, when Ayako lifted Shiki off the ground. Shiki seem to have been feeling weak. "On your marks" Ikuto got ready. Ayako crouched down. "Get set" Everything went quiet. "GO!" Cheering started again, but stopped after Ayako had dashed off leaving Ikuto in the dust.

"Run Ikuto!" Ikuto got out of his trance and started running after Ayako, with Utau on his back. When he got to the cafeteria he saw Ayako at the entrance and thought, 'Already tired, Omamori?' But then she turned around letting Ikuto go into the cafeteria first. Ikuto was running full speed so he couldn't slow down. When he stepped into the cafeteria, layer of oil had been covered, so he slipped.

Ayako again jumped over him. He looked back and saw that she had grabbed a chair to pass. "Ikuto, what are you doing. Move your ass!" Utau screamed from behind. I tried going again but slipped. "Ikuto!" "Shut up already Utau!" He eventually got out of there.

He continued running, he again saw Ayako standing there. "This time I won't be tricked by you." He said. Then she said. "I wouldn't stand there if I was you" Ikuto looked at her; confused. But then water started spraying everywhere. Water hoses were also being used. Ikuto got hit by one and was put down.

Ikuto's POV

"I wouldn't stand there if I was you" Ayako said to me. I thought it was going to be another of those tricks, but it wasn't a trick. She really meant it. Where is was standing was a trigger for the water hoses. Water started spraying everywhere.

I was hit by one. I landed on my butt; again. "Ikuto hurry up!" Utau screamed from behind. "That's right if you don't hurry the x-egg will run away." I looked up to see a chara floating above; the cat chara.

"What are you talking about! There aren't-" Utau was cut short and was looking up with fear. I looked up and saw tons of x-eggs running wildly. A black aura was surrounding them. "Ikuto, charanari!" "No, I can't let go of Utau, or Ayako will win immediately! In other words disqualification" I stood up. "Useless, useless" The x-eggs chanted.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it." Ayako said. I looked at her pissed off saying, "It's useless if you do it, I'll win immediately. Don't think so high about yourself even if you were able to beat if you could." "I can't believe you Tsukiyomi. It seems as if everything she taught was forgotten." My eyes had widen, why did she know so much about Amu? What kind of connection did she have with her? Everything was so confusing. "Shiki, I'm counting you on doing all the rest." I looked at her, was she actually planning on letting go of her partner? "No prob. Ray, chara-change" I was surprised. Shiki had a Shugo chara, but… why didn't the guardians know. A small chara came out. It was dressed and a rock star, to be more specific, Kaito, from Vocaloid. He was holding a guitar. "Chara-change!" The little chara said. A guitar, matching the chara's guitar appeared. "Sound Waves!" He strummed the guitar giving off a loud sound. With that the x-eggs also disappeared, so did the chara

"Well since that's done. Shall we finish the race?" I heard Ayako say. I was still confused why Shiki had a Shugo chara and we didn't know. "IKUTO, MOVE!" Utau screamed. Before I knew it. Ayako had won the race.

Normal POV

In the loser's classroom

Everyone was overwhelmed with joy. For once, the Losers had won. "Omamori-san, thank you for doing your best. We have never been able to do that." A kid said. Ayako smiled lightly and said, "That's because you don't try your best. Just because Tsukiyomi may seem tough, he's very soft. BTW what's your name?" "Shintani Hinata, I love to eat sweets!" he said. "Nice to meet you, Hinata. You can just call me Ayako." Ayako said. Everyone started gathering up in front of Ayako. "Ayako, for now on you are our Captain. You will choose who will go up against the Populars on every event. My name is Uni."

Ayako tried to understand what was happening. When she finally figured it out, she smiled lightly and said. "I will love to guide all of you. Now, I'd like to tell you a few things. I know that in this classroom there are a lot of people that have a talent that can beat the Populars. It's just that you but the person on the wrong event. Though if you put the right person on the right event you'll be able to win for sure. So when I tell you to do this event, trust me you'll win." Everyone gazed at Amu like she was god. That's when a kid came running in shouting, "The guardians are coming this way NOW!"

All of them started chattering. "Why would they come here?" "Yeah, why" "They never come over here." There was mumbling everywhere. The sound of the door opening was the only thing that stopped the chattering. The Guardians stood forward, Tadase spoke first, "Hello everyone. Today we would like to see a person named Shiki." Everyone head turned to Shiki. He was in the back with his group of people. "My, this is surprising. Guardians what business do you have with us." Ayako stepped forward. Yaya spoke this time, "Ikuto said that Shiki had one." "Fine I'll let you talk to him" She gave Shiki and passage so he could go through.

"Ayako-san, are you just going to let him take Shiki?" a girl asked. Ayako turned around. Everyone got scared of Ayako, "Nope, I'm going to eavesdrop on them. Later. Shion, Haruhi, Hikaru, and, Kaoru come too" "Gladly" they said unison.

Ikuto: OI, HURRY UP AND FINISH THE NEXT CHAPPY!

Amu: Ikuto...(Points at me)

Me: Report card, Report card, Report card, Report card...


	16. XEnergy

Me: Hah! I'm now refreshed.

Amu: Well let's get on with this.

Ikuto: How come Amu and I haven't met yet. (pout)

Me: Enjoy!

Ikuto: Neko got a D on her french!

Amu: Ikuto!

Me: (in corner again) French, French, French, French, French, French...

Normal POV

*With the Guardians*

Shiki was lead to the back of the school instead of the royal garden. He was disappointed that he couldn't go there. He was waiting at the back of the school for something, the guardians were anyways. They were waiting for something of someone. "So, what are we doing here exactly" Shiki asked. "We're waiting for Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Rima said. "Though he should be here by now" Nagi said.

After waiting a few minutes Ikuto showed up, for some reason he was extremely pissed off! He charged right towards Shiki. He stood right in front of him; luckily they were the same height so none of them were a casting a shadow. "So Shiki…" Ikuto started, "You've got a Shugo chara but for some reason our Shugo charas can't sense yours. Why's that?" He asked. Shiki smirked a bit and chuckled. "You know Tsukiyomi, if you want to know more you can ask Kukai. He knows" Shiki smirked at him with an evil glint.

Ikuto turned around to see that Kukai had run away. "Utau where's Kukai?" Rima asked. "He said that he needed to use the toilet." Utau said. Ikuto looked back to Shiki who was still grinning. "Since Kukai isn't here, why don't you spill the beans?" Ikuto said walking back a bit.

Shiki didn't reply he just stood there not doing anything. Knowing that this would happen Ikuto chara-changed with Yoru. "You know keeping silent is not going to help you. Phantom Claw!" A large cat claw emerged from Ikuto hand. Shiki stood where he was still grinning, not moving one bit. The claw slashed right down.

Though it didn't hit Shiki. Right before it hit him somebody interfered and protected him. Ikuto's eyes widened. The girl from his class, Mion was protecting him with a vegetable leech. The two more people came jumping in. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru, they were holding piano keyboards. "Twin Tune!" They shouted. The pressed the keyboard and loud sound waves traveled. Pushing the guardians to the trees. "Everyone chara-change!"

All the guardians chara-changed the received all their items and attacked. Utau, with her trident (I'm letting Utau have her trident in chara-change) ran towards the twins. She tried putting some damage to them put they had good reflexes.

After a few more slashes she found a good spot to hit. She slashed down. The twins didn't have time to move but instead a black guitar came into Utau's view; saving the twins. "Everyone stop fighting!" Kukai shouted out of nowhere. Everyone withdrew from fighting.

The guardians were shocked to the very core. They were fighting with the Losers whom are supposed to be very weak but there were strong, but why? All of them had Shugo charas floating beside them. Haruhi from the Losers came over; she too, had a Shugo chara. "Why do you all have Shugo charas?" Nagihiko asked. "Geez guardians, so what if we have Shugo charas?" The twins asked in a very nasty way. "Watch the way you talk asshole. We can get you expelled from here if we want to." Utau exclaimed.

"Though if you did get us expelled, your school would be in big trouble." Everyone turned toward the person who said that. They saw Ayako sitting casually on a tree right between their fight. "What do you mean by our school would be in big trouble?" Kairi asked, "This school is under protection of us the guardians!"

Ayako smirked and jumped down. Her hair wasn't tied making it fly everywhere. When she landed she faced us with an evil glare. "You guys fail as guardians!" she protested. "Just so you know right now there's a company that has figured out a way to use x-energy a weapon. By infusing x-energy into a person's body that person's egg would become an X forever. There wouldn't be any way to bring back into a pure egg!"

The Guardians were stricken. There had never been this kind of development. "Then how do you think you can stop this?" Tadase yelled. "Music is the only thing that sues them. For example, Utau's Seraphic Charm song can help the person. Tsukiyomi's sad violin tune could also help." "How do you about the violin tune?" Ikuto shouted out.

Ayako had kept silent. She walked over to the other side with Shiki and the rest. "If you are so interested, why don't you go find out yourself?" Ayako said. After that they disappeared. Everyone was still shocked, though the person who was still in the middle of processing was Ikuto. '_Why does she know so much about me? What kind of connection does she have with Amu?'_ Ikuto's thought was going everywhere.

. . .

Utau's POV

Her Room

Everyone had gone home after that; it was the end of the school anyways. I sat on my bed thinking what happened today. '_A group of Losers that had Shugo charas, a company that makes pure eggs into x-eggs forever, and the mysterious Ayako.' _Everything was so confusing. Then I remembered the first fight with a lot of x-eggs, and the singer Kuro Neko. '_I wonder if Kuro Neko has any connection with x-energy. Maybe I should go to Easter to ask Dad' _I got off my bed and decided to go to Easter.

*At Easter Company*

I was standing in front of the Easter Corporation. When I walked in the guards didn't stop me because they recognized me. I got into the elevator and pressed the top floor. Inside the elevator there was a T.V. It was playing what was happening in the recording room.

In there was Kuro Neko, AKA Omamori Amu. She was singing a new song. Ever since she came back she had songs all written. When the song ended, there was a label saying what the name of the song was, "Meikyuu Butterfly". I liked this song it was nice tune.

The elevator dinged and I stepped out. I turned to the left and to the very end. I knocked on the door twice. A slight 'come in' was heard. I opened the door to see my father sitting in his chair looking at the papers. "Father, would it be okay if I talk to Omamori Amu?" I asked. "She's sitting right on the couch." He replied. I looked over to see a pink blob.

"AAAAAMMMMMUUUUUUUU!" I pounced on her and hugged her. Amu had jumped out of my grasp. "Mou Amu, it's been so long since I've seen you! Don't just run away like that!" I pouted. "I'm sorry Utau. Why're you here?" She asked.

Even if she her name is Omamori Amu, Ikuto still hasn't figured out that she is Omamori Ayako from our school. Amu has light blue eyes and silky pink hair. She has perfect skin, and a great body. I'm just so envious of her.

"Did you forget Amu? Today you said in a mean way that I failed as a guardian. And if I wanted know more about the x-energy infusion we had to find out myself." I said with a smile

Amu loosened up and told me to sit in front of her. "Okay Utau make sure to remember this. X-energy only happens when a person has collected enough x-eggs. With that energy would be taken from them and used. To make a person egg turn into an X, there are trained people that do that. They would find a weak person and infuse more x-energy. The energy overflows, leaving no place for kindness and hope. With that they go on the rampage. If you remembered my other fight, that girl had a lot of x-eggs and she used energy to attack Yaya" "Oh, so that's how it is" I said.

2 Hour later

I had returned back home; exhausted. Amu had made the explanation very long. After I opened I met up with Ikuto. "What's wrong?" asked him. "Did you go to Easter Corp.?" he asked. It shocked me at first but the nodded slightly. "Then you already talked with father right?" I nodded again. "Ikuto why do think Dad has anything to do with this?" "Because he can also see Shugo charas" He said.

He turned around and went up. I went to the kitchen and Mom there. "Mom, why hasn't Ikuto figured it out yet?" I asked Mom. "Don't worry, Utau. He'll figure out soon. If he doesn't, then too bad." She said with a smile. "By the way, it seems as if the guardians had a fight Ayako and some other students, right?" "Yeah, so?" "Oh nothing." Mom said last. "Anyways go get ready for tomorrow." And shooed me off to bed.

Ikuto: Well that's it.

Amu: Neko it's okay relax!

Me:French, French, French, French, French...


	17. Drinking Contest Haruhi VS Kairi PT 1

Hello right now it's the second day for the whole week's contest. Enjoy it as much as you can. Though lately i have to put thing in two parts or the end up to long. In the end of the page I'll explain it. I don't own Shugo Chara and enjoy

Ayako's POV

I was walking on the way to school when I met up with a few people from my group. "Ohayo, Ayako!" a girl said. "Ohayo" I said. "That's right you still don't know what our names' are right. Allow to introduce each other! My name is Amano Sakura."

She had purple hair that was tied up into low pigtails, with matching purple eyes. "And mine's Amano Kuroboshi." The boy on my right said; with a grin. He had extremely dark brown eyes and black eyes.

"So you guys are twins?" "Not exactly, we were born on the same day but not the same mother. So we're not blood related, kinda." Sakura said. "My name is Takagi Uni. I have and younger sister in Sekai. Her name is Takagi Yuu." Uni had long black hair and she tied it at the end. I gave her a smile and kept walking with them.

We chatted all the way to the gates. "Ayako, Kuroboshi and I need to go somewhere for now. We'll be back in our assigned class later." Sakura dragged Kuroboshi away. "Shall we go Omamori-san?" Yuu asked. "Just call me Ayako." I said and continued walking. When we got to class I left my bag in a seat and walked out.

I went to the school's roof to enjoy the wind there until the bell rang. That's when I heard a loud 'ouch'. I walked towards the edge and there I saw Sakura and Kuroboshi, and three thugs. Kuroboshi was on the ground, and Sakura was tending him.

Then one of those people started talking extremely loud. "You guys had better hand over all the money you have right now! Or we'll beat you to death." "We don't have any money left, why can't you just leave us alone?" Sakura shouted. "Do you think we're stupid, we heard about your conversation. Your mother has a company running and has lots of money. Why don't you hurry up and hand the money over."

I stood there on the roof, thinking about their name, 'Amano'. That's when I remembered. 'The Amano family had a business that made different hairstyles. The mother was an expert in cutting any kind of hairstyle. And the father was good at imagining what kind of hairstyle. So these are their children' I thought.

"Well hurry up and call your mother" One of the thugs said. I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped off the roof. I touched the walls and started running down the school. When I landed, they turned their heads' towards me. "Ayako, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. I ignored and continued walking. When I got closer to the thugs I recognized them. And greeted them, "Hello Shidou, how's your chest?"

I took him a few seconds to recognize me. When he did, jumped one meter back, "Y-y-you're t-t-t-that girl." "My name is Omamori Ayako. The captain and the leader of the loser team. Let me warn you, if any of our people from our group are hurt from you. You'll have to answer to me. Got it?" I gave him a glare just in case.

"U-u-u-understood" He said and ran off with his other guys. I turned around and gave Sakura and Kuroboshi a smile. "Do you mind explaining why Shidou and his gang were ganging up on you?" Kuroboshi looked away and Sakura looked at him.

Then Sakura stood up to speak, "The truth is, today when I was about to leave my house my mother had a little conversation with me, saying that Kuroboshi is a son for her even if she's not his mother. But knowing that Kuroboshi was born on the same day as me, she thought that we should live together and not separately. She said that Kuroboshi can live with us instead of his alcoholic mother."

I understood their situation. But they kept it a secret, which made me uncomfortable. "I understand that. But please don't keep these secrets to yourselves. We're a team now. So we're fine to tell each other's' secret. Right?" I stuck my hand out to lift Kuroboshi. He took my hand and I pulled him up.

"I'm sorry for not telling you" Sakura said bowing. I chuckled, "No worries just don't keep secrets." We heard the bell and ran for our assigned classroom for the whole week. We made it before that second bell rang. We went to our seats before Souko came in.

Normal POV

"Good morning students. I'm here to tell you what today's event is. The leader will have to choose who is going to do that event." Everybody was ready to know. "Today's event is…" Souko had stopped to look at the sheet of paper, "Alcohol Drinking!" Everyone was surprised and started muttering. "The rules are simple. You have to drink as many bottles as you can without getting drunk or throwing up. That's it."

Souko left the students to let them decide. After she wasn't seen, everybody rushed towards Ayako. "Ayako what are we supposed to do? We're known as the losers. There isn't anybody in our group that drinks." "Please be quiet." Ayako said calmly.

"None of you know your own talents but I do. Each and every one of yours." They calmed down. "For this event Haruhi, is going to drink" Everyone turned their head to Haruhi and to and to their surprise, she was sitting on her desk drinking and had a way different clothing.

She didn't have her glasses on. Her hair was had a shaggy look. She was wearing a jacket that only covered half of her top and her cleavage was showing. Everybody was surprised that Haruhi was big breasts. Topping that all she was a mini skirt that only went 2 inches under her butt. She was still drinking. Not caring what they were going to say.

"Haruhi, are those real?" A boy asked pointing at her breast. "How rude. Their real, I worked hard to make these big babies." She was also talking dirty. "Ayako are you sure?" Uni asked. "Don't worry. Haruhi is a top drinker in any bar." Ayako assured them.

Everyone continued to stare at Haruhi. The boys' mouths started watering a bit. Ayako paid no attention to them. That's when she heard slight shift outside the classroom door, and smirked, '_Tsukiyomi, you should at least be a little quieter'._

*Outside Classroom*

Ikuto's POV

I walked down the hall until I reached the loser's assigned class. I saw my mother walk out the class room. I looked into the crack of the door and saw all the students rushing over to Ayako. '_So Ayako is the leader' _I thought. "Please be quiet" I heard her say quietly. "Haruhi is going to drink" She said. I smirked. Everything is going just as planned. She had finished talking, so I thought she was done talking, and the losers had stopped talking.

I looked back into the classroom and saw all the students were looking at the event's drinker. She was too far back so I couldn't see her. I looked back at Ayako to see her smirking. She turned her head towards the door. At first I thought she just looked over to the door for fun, but then I realized she was looking at me. I quickly stood up and ran to my classroom.

*Time for the event*

Normal POV

The contest to place in the auditorium, there and small table that looked like a kotatsu. There were two small cups for drinking. The audiences was packed, everybody in the school was in the auditorium. Nobody was going to miss their chance to watch a competition with Tsukiyomi Ikuto in it.

The chairman had come out into view. "Everybody please quiet down. Today's event is 'Alcohol Drinking'." Mutters started filling up the whole auditorium. "The rules in this are simple. The two competitors will continue drinking without getting drunk or throwing up. Today's competitors are, Sanjou Kairi," All the fans for Kairi started shouting. The girls were shouting his name when he came out. He had his school uniform. "And, Haruhi"

When Haruhi came out everybody were speechless. She came up still drinking her bottle and had erotic clothes on. Everybody stayed wide-eyed at her. The students realized she wasn't her glasses and her hair was ruffled, and her face looked seductive. The boys were drooling over her body the most. When she sat down, she sat cross-legged, giving the boys a view of her underwear.

She finished her last bottle, she gave out a big sigh, and "Well that was my last bottle anyways." She set the bottle down beside her. Aruto spoke then, "Now then, bottle will be handed to you. There are small cups on the table. It's your choice if you want to use them or not. This is not the only drinking contest you will get there will be others later. For now you have half an hour, to finish as many bottles. Start"

Haruhi quickly gulped down the drink without looking at the bottle. The students Kairi was slowly drinking it. "Oi, ya'know, Kairi, if you drink this slow you'll never finish drinking a lot." Haruhi had a tiny blush on her face but she wasn't drunk. Kairi raised his head to speak, "But if you drink to fast you'll get drunk." Haruhi smirked.

Ayako's POV

I watched from the audience. Haruhi was really happy. Getting alcohol for free, she was truly happy. She had already drunk 27 bottles in 15 minutes. When I looked over to The Populars bench, I saw Tsukiyomi smirking like crazy. That's when I thought of something. When I was younger he would always trick by putting something in my drinks. 'Could it be that he had put some kind of medicine inside her drink and the bottle passer is somebody that Tsukiyomi requested? Haruhi please realize what you're drinking'

Haruhi's POV

I was drinking my 30th bottle of alcohol. When I put on my lips there was something strange with the smell. I smelt it several times and realize there was some kind of medicine inside instead of alcohol. "Chairman, this bottle doesn't contain alcohol." I heard muttering in the audience.

The chairman smelled it and also agreed and took away the bottle. I looked over to Tsukiyomi's team and saw Tsukiyomi's eyes wide with shock. I smirked; I went over to the table and sat down again. "Go Kairi, DRINK!" I heard fangirls shouting on Kairi. 'I guess I should piss him off a bit' "Oi, Kairi is it true that you used to have a crush but she turned you down and now you're stuck with drinking your life out."

He suddenly lifted his head with a stricken look. "That has nothing to with you!" He exclaimed. "Oh is something wrong? Did someone remind you something about your heartbroken life?" He smacked the small cup away and took the bottle and drank the whole drink with a gulp. I smirked, looks like my plan worked.

*10 mins before times up*

I had finally finished my 45th bottle. Kairi had also finished his 40th. When he picked up his 41st bottle, he had quickly covered his mouth. That's when I knew he was already at his limit. I stopped drinking for a few moments until Kairi felt better. He lifted his head, "Why did you stop drink just to wait until I feel better?" I looked over my shoulder looking at nothing in particular, "I find it unfair, if I keep drinking and you're stuck vomiting."

I made my sentence clear, when I looked back at him he was a bit surprised, but he knew that all Losers were soft hearted. 5 minutes were left, I finished my 53rd bottle. Kairi was slowly keeping up with me; he had finally finished his 50th bottle. He put the bottle down and clutched his forehead.

I looked at his pathetic state and yet there were people still cheering on him. I gave out a sigh and put my 55th bottle down. "You stopped drinking again. Just keep drinking already, don't worry about me." He said. I looked away and looked at the timer.

One minute was left; I looked back at him and told him something forbidden, "Kairi, Juvia has come back to Tokyo." His eyes widened. He looked over to me with a desperate look.

Me: The 2nd and 3rd round will be in part 2, because if i put it all together it will be too damn long.


	18. Drinking Contest Haruhi VS Kairi PT 2

Sorry it took so long

Enjoy

I don't shugo chara

Normal POV

The Populars looked at Kairi with a disappointed look, Kairi knew why. To the fact that Ikuto had watched him from the roof and saw the conversation with Haruhi, "May I ask why you were talking to her?" Ikuto asked with a deadly glare. "Tsukiyomi-san, Haruhi told me a few things that I needed to know. And I'm glad she told those things." Kairi had replied a desperate look; hoping that Ikuto wouldn't burst out.

"Ikuto, forget about this; the next round will be starting soon." Kukai had jumped in to save Kairi from being beaten. Ikuto didn't say anything and left, the rest of the people followed him. Kukai looked back at Kairi and asked, "Haruhi already gave you stomach medicine, right" Kukai had reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill for Kairi but knowing he already took one he put it back.

Kairi had kept his head down low; ashamed. "Souma-san, do you think that this thing is hopeless. For once our group has been losing to the other group" Kukai looked at Kairi then smirked, "I'm a little surprised myself. Anyways get yourself ready for the second round, and you might want to change your uniform to the P.E. uniform." Kair walked away to change his clothes.

Kukai smiled and then said, "You know you've got to stop eavesdropping on other people's conversations." He looked over to a tree far off and out jumped Ayako. "Still the peeping tom aren't 'cha?" Kukai said, "Still the annoying bastard aren't 'cha?" Ayako said. Kukai couldn't say anything back so he just sighed.

"Ne, Ayako, when are you going to show your true self?" Kukai had leaned back to the wall and looked up into the sky. "That has nothing to do with you. Anyways, I'm going for now. Besides, there's another person eavesdropping on the roof." Ayako started walking away and Kukai smirked, '_Sharp as always, huh.'_

Round 2 *Race Track*

Everyone had gathered around the school field wanting to see Haruhi getting ready for the race. When Haruhi had come out, the boys all started yelling and cheering. For once the losers were getting all the attention. Though the girls still cheered on for Kairi. Haruhi had come out first but still in the same outfit but this time she wore legging and a shorter skirt.

Kairi came out second. He just changed into his P.E. uniform. After Kairi came Aruto came and annouced what the second round was about, "Now then the second round is a lap around the school. The are stands where the bottles are. There two bottles for both of the contestant. In this race you have to run with all your might the first person that makes one around the school without throwing up wins. And you must drink the bottle."

Kairi was still ill if he drank anymore he would obviously throw up. Haruhi looked at him, that's when her chara popped out, "Oi, I smell x-eggs, Meiko" "Shut up." Kairi heard Haruhi talking with someone and heard the name Meiko and looked over to Haruhi. She just ignored him.

Somebody came in between them and started counting off, "On your marks, get set, GO!" Kairi had taken off faster than Haruhi. Then Haruhi caught up to Kairi. They stopped at the first stop with alchol waiting. Haruhi speeded up and got to the stop first ;she quickly gulped down the drink and took off again. He past three more stops.

After Kairi finished his drink he quickly took off trying to catch up with Haruhi, but stopped after he heard "Useless". He turned around and saw a hord of x-eggs chanting the same thing over and over again. Kairi wasn't surprised to finally see x-eggs, but something was wrong with the x-eggs.

They were giving off some scary aura, not only that, the x-energy was more powerful than normal. Kairi was afraid, he couldn't stop trembling. Then the x-eggs attacked straight towards Kairi. "Black Tune!" Heavy electric guitar sounds traveled, saving Kairi.

Kairi looked up and saw Haruhi with a black guitar and a chara. Kairi knew that Haruhi had a chara what he didn't know was that her chara change was this powerful. "Kairi stand up and start running, I'm gonna deal with this." Haruhi had said that but Kairi didn't even budge.

"Why would you do that don't you want to win that race ;just go already!" Kairi stood up and chara changed with Musashi. "Are you sure you want to disappoint your group again?" she had specifically asked that because she also saw the conversation. Kairi didn't reply. "Go" She said once more.

Kairi had taken off running to the last stop. He gulped it down and started running again he saw the finish line but at the same time he saw Haruhi right behind him. His eyes widened. Haruhi had caught up to him in such short time. Though Kairi still made it first.

The crowd started running towards kairi and congratulated him. Haruhi came right in behind. Her group came towards her. Ayako was in the back smiling, she started walking back to class. Haruhi saw it to be weird and followed her.

Ayako's POV

'Okay, first of all I wasn't very happy because Tsukiyomi had followed me over to the school's roof.' I glared at Tsukiyomi, he just smirked back. "Do you need something?" I asked, annoyed of the staring contest. "You know what I need. I need you to surrender and let my team win." I looked over at him with doubt, then broke down laughing. "What are you talking about? I intend to keep this team going and winning!" Don't think I will surrender that fast!" "That's fine with me, actually. But to keep myself from my own group from anger I'm going to beat you down." He said as he chara changed. "Try" I challenged.

He darted forward, his footed came up and tried to kick me. I dodged it just in time. Over and over again he tried to do something to me, but always missed. Finally, Tsukiyomi became impatient and used the chara change power. A large cat paw emerged from his arm. Everytime the paw came down I stepped back. In the very end I was at the edge of the roof. Tsukiyomi smirked, "Looks like you have nowhere to go."

Ikuto's POV

I continued slashing down at her. But she just kept backing up. My plan was working. In the end when she stopped backing up she was at the edge of the roof. I smirked, "Looks like you have nowhere to go" I declared. She didn't do anything for awhile and then smiled. She jumped onto the ledge of the roof elegantly like a cat and turned over to me. "Looks like you leave me no choice, Tsukiyomi." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Death, chara change!" She shouted. The chara I saw the other day appeared. Ayako chara changed, a skull clip appeared on her head. Wings appeared behind her, in her hands was a scythe. But it was fully solid, it seem as if it was made out of shadows (Like the scythe from Durarara). She jumped off the ledge, again elegantly. "Shall we?" She asked.

I smirked, the cat paw emerged frome my hand again. This time Ayako came dashing forward, her scythe came down on my. I dogded, I tried attacking her but she blocked with her scythe. From the very moment her scythe blocked my attack the Phantom Claw disappeared. My eyes widened. "Ikuto-nya, stop the fight. The chara is too strong!" Yoru had a point.

Something about that attack made my spine shiver. "Oh, you've stopped attacking? Could it be that you want me to win. Doesn't matter anyways." "Well go ahead and try to do something to me." I challenged her knowing I would probably not win. "So confident." She said, dashed forward, I jumped high enough so she couldn't get me. When I looked down she wasn't there. All of a sudden she appeared behind me, her scythe down on me.

I shut my eyes waiting for the impact. I didn't feel anything for a few second I opened my eyes and saw Kukai on his skateboard blocking to attack. We slowly fell down and Kukai stayed on his skate looked up. "Don't cross the line." HE said glaring. I looked up and saw Ayako in mid air flying. She wasn't happy. Her eye color had become dull, half of her face was covered. She didn't say anything but just left. Kukai un chara changed and walked towards the door.

I stopped him before he left. When he turned around his head was low and he a saddened look on his face. "Dude, what wrong with you?" I asked creeped out with his look. "She's in her final stage. It's the end." HE said. "What the hell are you talking about?" "the final round is starting, you coming?" He walked off ignoring my question. Obviously he was up to something he doesn't want me to know.

I followed along with him until we reached the place the last round was being held. It again was in the auditorium. Mats have been set out in the middle of the auditorium. Kukai and I were the only ones there. So he obviously lied that the last round was starting. "Kukai, what the hell are you up to?" Kukai turned around with his face hanging low. His eyes were dull. "Ikuto, do you remember Amu?" My eyes widened. 'What the hell was with that question?'

"Do you still remember my twin sister, Amu?!" He asked again louder. "I kinda do remember her." I answered him. He cooked down abit and said. "Well she's back in Japan." "But I didn't see her last time in your house!" I told him. He lowered his head again, and gritted hi teeth. "I'll tell you later." And he ran off. It was awkward enough seeing him run off like a crying girl. The next thing you expect is Haruhi leaning against the auditiorium entrance.

"That sure went well. Looks like he's going to break down soon." I turned around, "What are you talking about?" Everything was so confusing everyone is hiding screts from me. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, son of Tsukiyomi Aruto, the next person to take over Easter. I wonder how you're going to do that when you barely know half what's going on around you?" Haruhi stayed there not moving but chuckling. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haruhi's chuckles turned into hard laughs.

10 minutes later

I was so pissed off. I walking towards my assigned classroom. That loser girl made me so confused, I didn't even know what she was talking about. I continued walking to the class untill I bumped into something. That 'thing fell down. I looked down and saw Ayako. I ignored her and continued walking, though she stopped me by calling my name and not my first name. "Ikuto." "What?" I asked. "It seems as if you have forgotten what happpened 5 years ago." I turned around to face her. She was standing up but her hair was a mess cover half of her face. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked again. "Kukai was right you actually forgot the person that saved your life."

She walked off, without another word. "Ikuto!" I looked over and saw Utau. "What are you doing Ikuto the last round is starting soon." She grabbed my arm and started pulling I walked along. I turned back but Ayako wasn't there.

Normal POV

*Auditorium*

Both competetors were already ready for the last round. Aruto came out and annouced the last round, "Now for the last round. In this one you two will have 30 minutes to drink one hundred bottles. The next one hour and half you two wil fight eachother to the death. Without falling drunk or throwing up." The students muttered. This kind of last round was the most deadliest kind. "Well then you may beging drinking."

Kairi and Haruhi started drinking. Haruhi gulped every drink down like it was nothing. Kairi took his time. But he drank it down pretty fast too. Ikuto was in the crowd but wasn't paying attention to what was going on. He was looking for the Loser's team leader. Eventually he gave up because he couldn't find her.

30 minutes later.

A loud buzzer off. Haruhi and Kairi had both finished drinking. They walked onto the mats and shook hands. "Let's play fair." Haruhi said. Kairi nodded. When they let go of their hands, a large boom came from the auditorium. The wall of the auditorium was broken. After the dust cleared. Everyone saw Ayako stand up. But before anybody could say her name she was thrown right across the auditorium. Some students started screaming. Some of them started running towards the exit.

"1st and 2nd year students go to the front of the school. Somebody call the police! 3rd years stay here." Ikuto's team started complaining, "Headmaster why do we have to stay here?!" "The last round will be changed on who is the first one get ou of the school." Kairi and Haruhi ran off. Leaving everybody. But they didn't even pass the broken wall. There were a few men carrying guns around. They walked through the broken wall, "Tsukiyomi Aruto you're in big trouble" Before the person could make another step he was thrown all the way out of the school walls by Ayako. "Kairi, Haruhi, you two had better start racing." And with that she walked away.

All of the 3rd year students werer shocked including Ikuto.

Afterschool

In the Haruhi had won the race and the losers won. They clebrated by going to a karaoke, the sand and drank. The only person that didn't go was Ayako. "Ne~ why isn't Ayako with us." Kuroboshi asked. "She said she had something important to do." Shiki said.

At Tsukiyomi Resident

Ikuto was confused. Ayako had beaten the shit out of that guy that means she wasn't all of her strength in that fight.' Ikuto grinned. Knowing that Ayako will fight with him again he was ready for anything.

Damn that took a long time.

Next chappie will be out by next week

Bye~


	19. The Truth comes out

Hi guys, okay i have now another account on FictionPress. So please be nice to me. I've been having a fanfiction block, so yeah.

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

_"Ne~ why isn't Ayako with us." Kuroboshi asked. "She said she had something important to do." Shiki said._

In Kukai's mansion

Ayako's POV

I walked all the way to my house. It felt so good to be here. As I walked closer, instinct kicked into me quickly telling me something was up. Kukai was not home because he went out on a date with Utau. But something was inside the house. "_I'm glad that I was right." _ The thugs that had attacked the school had come over to this school. It must be from "Blue Moon", smirked. I took off the wig. For once I will be able to fight as Hinamori Amu. I grinned at the feeling of finally getting out of the cage.

Despite finally being out of the cage, every part of my body hurt from today's fight. I couldn't fight anymore I wanted to rest. "Ugh, I'm just going to wait here until they leave." Yup that was my plan. To just sit here until they left. I slid down on one tree and just sat there. Slowly, sleep took over.

Next morning

I woke up with the sound of chirping that was right next to my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to meet the sun shining right down on me. Ugh, it's morning. I stood up and wiped of the grass from my skirt. I gave out a big sigh and walked over to the mansion. My plan had actually worked. The thugs had left, but left a ginormous mess with it. I gave out a big sigh, then I started wondering where Kukai, and Ami were. Fear overtook, I quickly snapped out my cellphone to check for any messages.

As she looked at her phone she calmed down. Ami had texted her saying that she was staying over at a friend's house. As for Kukai, he said he was going to go somewhere with Utau. I smiled at that. Those two looked cute together. As I looked around the whole mansion, the mess was bigger than I thought. I sighed again and took out my phone to call someone. I dialed the number and waited until the owner picked up.

At last the phone was picked up, "_Hello, this is Aruto speaking," _"Aruto I'm going over to the school. Be there five minutes before I get there." With that I ended the call and started walking over to the school

On the way to school

In the early morning nobody was at the school, which gave me a good chance to go talk to Aruto properly. I knew for sure that nobody would be able to bother us there. When I got to the school, my whole body froze. The guardians were there. I whispered, "Yue are you there?" Yue popped out of her egg. "What's up Amu!" "Shhh!" I quickly shushed her. "I need you to distract them." I pointed at the guardians that were in front of the gates. "Yes sir." Yue flew over, and I hid behind a tree.

After some time the guardians entered the gates and followed Yue to some place. I took the chance to run over to the gates without having to see the guardians.

I strolled in the school, as if I was in the park. It was nice and quiet, I couldn't help but hum. When I got to Aruto's office I opened the door, "Good morning, Aruto-san!" I said cheerfully. Aruto saw me saw and groaned, "Amu, what kind of person would call another person in the early morning." I thought about it for a while then pointed at myself, "Me!" I said with a big smile, "Anyway I'm here for something else." Aruto ears perked up, "What do you want to talk about?"

I quickly put on my mask, "Those people that attacked the school yesterday, came over to my house and messed it up." Aruto looked at me with worried eyes, "If you want I could hire body guards" he suggested no that's no need. That's all I wanted to tell you. I'll be going now." I started leaving, until, "Are you really going like that with that appearance?" I froze in my spot, I quickly looked at my hair and saw that it was pink. "_No way. I left the wig, on the grass near to the tree I slept on."_ Is started panicking, and turned around to look at Aruto. He looked at me with amusement.

As if things couldn't have gotten worse. Ikuto walked into the office. Just great my life is over.

Ikuto's POV

When I walked in I came face to face with a girl with pink hair and golden eye. I just stood there and examined her, she looked familiar, but I couldn't make out who she was. One things for sure though, I have fallen in love with this girl. It's not like the 'oh she's got a good body I'll fuck her once then I'll break up'. No, I have actually fallen in love. The both of us stood there in silence.

That was when Aruto clapped his hands to break the ice, "Ikuto, perfect timing. Please meet your new classmate, Amu!" '_Amu?' _I thought I had heard of that name before. Amu stood there, and after a few seconds staring at her, she lightly blushed and avoided my gaze, "Nice to… meet you," She said shyly. She looked damn cute. "Why don't you show her the way to her class?" Aruto said. Ikuto nodded and lead the way.

When he realized Amu wasn't following he turned around, and extended his hand, "Come on. I won't bite." At first she was hesitant, but eventually she took my hand. The very moment she did, I pulled her to my side and put my hand on her waist. A small came out of Amu's mouth, and she blushed 10 shades of red. "We'll be going now, father," I said, and left with Amu.

On the campus

I was walking Amu around, and the more I walked, the more comfortable she was with me. I thought I should do something fun. I took her to the back of the school where there were trees and where nobody could hear us. I let her walk around, and then my perfect chance came. She had leaned on one of the trees. I smirked and walked forward. "You are quite a naïve person, _Amu_." I saw her shiver as I said her name that way. I moved one step closer.

Amu tried taking one step back but she couldn't. Her back was already up against the tree. I continued walking over to her. Her big golden eyes looked at me fear, and embarrassment. When I got to the tree and pinned Amu with both my hand on the tree and my face close to hers so she couldn't run away. I moved my face closer to her until our noses were touching, "Are you not going to do anything?" I asked.

She didn't answer; I took that as a chance to continue, until she said something, "Ikuto, do still not remember me?" I stared wide eyed at her. I looked down at the small pink haired girl below me. She was close to tears. I distance myself from her. "You remember me, right?" She was staggering, small trails of tears flowed down her face.

I took one step back, Amu took one step forward. She started crying and panting, "You do remember right, Ikkun?" That name. She knows the name, how. "I'm sorry… I don't know who you are…" Amu broke down, and ran away. She left me.

I stood there confused. I remembered what she called me 'Ikkun', in an instant from what seemed like a lost memory, I remembered and girl named Amu, her parents murdered while protecting my parents. A burning house. I looked started running and looking for Amu. Then a high pitched scream was heard.

With Amu

Normal POV

Amu ran, tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably, "_It's all my fault. If I didn't take off my wig. I wouldn't have to feel this pain."_ She ran until she couldn't run anymore and stopped at the school's gates. She panted, then most unexpected thing happened. Lulu came, "hello Hinamori. It seems you have taken off your wig. This means you are no that 'Omamori' girl." Amu wiped off her tears, and looked at Lulu, "What do you want?" "I've come here to take you back to Blue Moon."

"I will not go," retorted Amu

"I don't think you have a choice. And with your state right now, you are weak," In blink of an eye, Lulu dashed to Amu and implanted X energy all over her body. "Ahhh!" Amu screamed in pain, and fell unconscious. A black car came to view, "Take her away." Two men took Amu and placed in the car.

Right when the car left, Ikuto appeared, panting. "AMU!" he yelled, as the car disappeared.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked. The next chappie will be out whenever I finish.<p> 


End file.
